O garoto do interior
by Uchiha Isabella
Summary: Sakura é uma garota da cidade grande que, engana pela mãe, acaba passando suas férias em uma fazenda no interior. Nisso ela acaba se apaixonando por um sujeito que além de ter namorada, é seu primo e nem ao menos se dirige a ela para pedir algo.
1. Prefácio

● **Disclaimer:** O anime "Naruto" não me pertence, e sim à Masashi Kishimoto.

**● Gênero**: Romance/comédia

** Classificação indicada**: 12 anos.

** Contém:** Palavrões, e talvez hentai ao longo da fanfic. Depende dos leitores.

**● Sinopse: **Sakura é uma garota da cidade grande que, engana pela mãe, acaba passando suas férias em uma fazenda no interior, quando sua mãe vai em busca de suas "origens/descendentes". Nisso ela acaba se apaixonando por um sujeito que além de ter namorada, é seu primo e nem ao menos OLHA para a mesma.**  
**

** Comentário:** Bom, venho trabalhando nessa fanfic a um tempinho. Não gostei muito da história dela, porém, resolvi posta-la já que está semi-acabada (?) qqqqqqqqqq E já que, os poucos capítulos que faltam, eu já tenho em mente tudo o que botar. Talvez, por algum acaso, eu demore a postar. Até porque estou em época de prova, ainda nem começamos elas pra falar a verdade, e que meu computador está infestado de vírus felizes comendo todos arquivos e enxendo as barriguinhas de lombriga deles. Explicado, pronto, vou postar antes que eu tenha um ataque epilético.

* * *

**Prefácio**

- Mãe, para onde vamos? - Perguntou uma jovem dos cabelos rosados.

- É surpresa, eu já disse! Quando estivermos chegando eu lhe falo. - Afirmou a moça.

- Está chegando?

- Está. Daqui a pouco. - A mulher disse impaciente. Já não aguentava mais sua filha fazendo perguntas e perguntas! Ela já estava parecendo uma criança de 8 anos! "Cadê a Sakura de 16 anos, toda adulta da cidade grande?", dona Saikou se perguntava toda hora.

- Já chegou?

- Ainda não. - Respondeu Saikou bufando.

Passaram alguns segundos...

- E agora... Já chegou? - Insistiu a jovem.

- Ainda não.

- Já está chegando mesmo?

- Está. - Dona Saikou respondeu, e de repente pairou um silêncio, muito curto já que Sakura resolveu interromper a vitória da mãe por conseguir deixar a menina calada.

- Oh, onde vamos mesmo?

- SE AQUIETA AÍ, ANDA MENINA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE LHE FALAREI LÁ, E PONTO FINAL. - A mulher respondeu aos berros. Desde que haviam saído de casa é a mesma coisa! Que irritante!

- Calma. Eu só lhe fiz uma pergunta. - A garota se encolheu no banco.

- UMA? UMA PERGUNTA? - A mulher voltou o olhar furioso para a filha que estava no banco de trás, e encontrou medo nos olhos da pequena. Abaixando o tom, respondeu calmamente – Quando faltar meia hora para chegar lá, eu te aviso. – Sorriu amigavelmente, virando para frente e encarando a avenida movimentada.

* * *

Ok, ok, vai ser raro alguém se interessar por esse Prefácio que não diz absolutamente nada, e por aquela sinopse #FAIL que eu fiz. q Ainda hoje posto o capítulo 1, daí eu vou querer reviews com ELOGIOS. Criticas não são bem-vindas, -nnnnnnnnnn kidding people. -Q Eu amo voces por isso deixem reviews, nem se for para falarem que dia é hoje. Kisses, bye and be happy.


	2. Capítulo 1 Brincadeira de mal gosto

** Capítulo O1 - Brincadeira de mal-gosto**

- Sério? Sério mesmo? – Perguntei com minha mala em mãos, olhando para uma fazenda. – Você só pode está brincando. É uma pegadinha, não é? – Dei um risinho. – Eu quase acreditei! Cadê o papai com a máquina? – Imendei rindo enquanto minha mãe me olhava séria. – Pode falar a verdade! Isso é um cenário? Como conseguiram isso?

- Sakura, é aqui que ficaremos. Não é nenhuma pegadinha. – Disse permanecendo séria, enquando eu captava a situação.

**Lamas + Galinhas + Porcos + Cavalos + Interior + passar as férias = Sakura morta.**

- Vou desmaiar, vou me esfaquear, vou me mudar para o Iraque e juntar uma série de homens bombas a fim de me matar. – Eu disse melancolica. Isso é Impossível! Como ela espera que eu passe minhas férias? Regando as plantas da fazenda, alimentando o gado? Sério, isso não está acontecendo.

- Pare de drama! Ande logo. – Minha mãe ralhou comigo.

- HÁ-HÁ que engraçado – Ri ironicamente. – Não vou passar nem mais um minuto aqui! Vou ligar AGORA para vovó vir me buscar! Ela nunca me deixaria nesse fim de mundo! – Peguei meu celular e disquei.

- Nunca conseguirá falar com alguém pelo telefone estando nessa cidadei. Não tem sinal. Esqueça da tecnologia. Vamos viver na base da televisão. É o máximo que tenho a oferecer. – Dizendo isso ela entrou, e apartir daquele momento eu tirei uma conclusão: Estou ferrada, minhas férias foram para o ralo.

Corri cheia de malas e esperanças de que ela visse meu estado e me mandasse embora daqui, para alcança-la e gritei:

- Tive uma idéia melhor – Falei em tom ameaçador. – Eu vou te fazer desmaiar, eu vou te esfaquear e vou te mandar para o Iraque para que os companheiros de Osama Bin Laden possam acabar com você! VOCÊ ACABOU COM MEU SONHO DE IR PARA PARIS PARA ME TORNAR UM ESTRELA! – Gritei ainda mais. Humph, quem ela acha que é para destruir meus sonhos?

Porém, mesmo depois das ameaças ela continuou seguindo em frente e bateu na porta da fazenda.

É, realmente não tem jeito... Irei ter que passar minhas gloriosas férias com essas... Essas coisas o interior.

Andei normalmente até a porta investigando o local. Não tinha quintal para na frente, cruzes! Que fazenda estranha.

Deixei minhas malas na frente da porta e me dirigi ao lado da casa, onde tinha um pequeno portão de madeira que se encontrava aberto. Entrei e vi: O que não tem de quintal na frente, compensa a parte de trás.

- Que nojo! – Murmurrei para mim mesma enquanto havistava galinhas e porcos andando livremente por aí. – Essas coisas deviam estar no zoologico! Que nojeira, parece que nunca tomaram banho. – Andei mais um pouquinho olhando pro chão. Tinha que desviar das fezes daqueles animais horriveis e ameaçadores...

- Mocinha? – OMG, ME PEGARAM, VOU CORRER, ME ESCONDER, VOU SER PROCESSADA POR INVADIR TERRENO PRIVADO. – Sakura, não é? – Olhei para trás, já que a pessoa parecia calma e, sabia meu nome... Pedofilos no começo são calmos e também sabem seu nome...

- Oi? – Disse interrogativamente dando um sorriso amarelo para uma velhota que me encarava como se eu fosse um alien. Ok, eu tenho um cabelo rosa, porém, não é pra tanto...

- Sakura! Quanto tempo! Te peguei quando você era um bebe! – A velha me abraçou... Quantas pelancas... E que conversa era aquela? "Te peguei quando você era bebe". – Venha. Vamos entrar... – A velha não indentificada falou para mim me puxando.

Que lindo. Que perfeito. Não entendo o que as pessoas tem comigo. Ficam me levando a onde não quero.

Passei pela mesma porta de madeira, e a velha me empurrou pela porta que dava de frente para a rua, para uma sala onde vi minha mãe perto de uma televisão que parece ter 1 polegada. Sério, como eles assistem tv nisso? Querem me matar? Querem que eu fique forçando minha vista, enrugando a pele em volta a meus olhos para poder enxergar alguém ali?

Quando percebi que a velha havia me soltado, fui andando pela sala, nem muito pequena nem muito grande, e fiquei observando as pessoas de lá.

Tinha um menino que parecia... Ter uns 16 anos. Ele era bem bonito, porém, tinha um filho. Sério, o que deu nessas pessoas daqui? Só se ele aparentar ser mais novo do que o normal. E... Uma esposa também. Ele estava com o bebe no colo brincando com o mesmo. E não é que eram identicos? Credo, parece um clone. Devem ser bacterias, vírus, ou seja lá o que for, que quando se reproduzem geram seres identicos um aos outros. Esse bebe tem futuro... Olhando pelo ângulo PAI.

E, a mãe da criança estava deitada no sofá vendo Sessão da tarde na tv de 1 polegada. Era mais fácil comprar um rádio logo... É mais barato, já que nessa tv o que você ve são uns borrões.

Fui entrando, me infiltrando mais ainda na casa até chegar em minha mãe, que já havia se dirigido a cozinha enquanto eu observava o ser super desenvolvido que teve um filho aos 16 anos. Eu tenho medo dessa juventude.

Fiquei observando minha mãe conversando com... Uma mulher. É, uma mulher. Não faço a mínima das idéias de quem é ela.

- Oh... – Ela disse olhando para mim com aqueles orbes verdes de doer a vista. – Veja Tsunade. Essa é minha filha, Sakura... – Ela disse. – Venha aqui filha... Venha falar com a Tsunade.– Ela sorriu para mim. Porém, eu sei o que esse sorriso significava. Significava que se eu fizesse birra e fosse mal-educada com os famíliares super importantes que me fizeram perder minha viagem a Paris, ela iria:

**- Mandar um grupo de homens-bombas revoltados me matarem, alegando que raptei a rainha deles, a bomba mestre;**

**- Me linxar com suas colegas de trabalho;**

**- Me fazer comer feijão todos os dias da minha vida ou/e;**

**- Me trancar por 1 semana no porão da casa dos Tsukais (Experimente ir lá... É um castigo mais severo do que ser torturada por presidiários).**

Pensando nisso e nas consequencias, sorri bem falsamente e disse:

- Olá Tsunade-chan... Como vai? – Estendi minha mão a fim de apertar sua mão.

Ela sorriu também e apertou minha mão. Que educadinha, nem respondeu o meu "Como vai?". Acho que ela tem amnésia.

- Sakura, já botei suas malas no quarto. É só subir as escadas e entrar no primeiro quarto à direita.

- Ok, vou indo. Até mais Tsunade-chan. – Sorri para ela, e me virei mudando completamente minha expressão. Que saco, QUE MUNDO INJUSTO! O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO DEUS? Me teletransporte para Paris... Serei muito feliz assim e juro que irei todos os domingos da minha vida, menos se algo muito grande acontecer como: Um fio do meu cabelo cair.

* * *

Fui subindo as escadas totalmente feliz... Mentira. Eu estava fula da vida.  
Subi, e entrei no quarto que minha mãe me indicara, e que meu pai se encontrava também.

- Oi pai... – Disse desanimada. Ele me olhou me bateu na cama, como um sinal para mim sentar, e assim o fiz.

- Faz um favor pelo papai? – Perguntou, e eu afirmei com a cabeça. – Só sacrifique essas suas férias por sua mãe. Ve como ela está feliz? São os tios dela, primos, irmãos, vários parentes que faz tempo que ela não via. E ela queria compartilhar isso com voce. Como ela nasceu aqui... Ela quer te mostrar como era o mundo dela. – Explicou. – Paciencia, ok?

- Vou tentar... – Dei um sorrisinho. – Mas olha, se começarem a enxer minha paciencia pra alimentar aquelas galinhas gordas, eu vou-

- Não vai precisar alimentar se não quiser...

- Nunca vou querer! – Repreendi. Credo, alimentar bichos cheios de pena e de piolho.

- Vamos ver se até o fim de suas férias aqui, você pensa o mesmo...

- É... Vamos ver. – Eu lhe disse em tom ameaçador.

E o que me resta? Esperar. Dessa vez irei ser paciênte com as invenções de minha mãe... Vou realmente tentar compreende-la. E sabe, talvez eu me divirta um pouco aqui. Experimentar o diferente... Mesmo que o diferente, seja pior do que o que eu estou acostumada. Seja pior que o meu normal.

Me "despedi" de meu pai, e fui tomar meu banho. Entrei no banheiro, tirei minhas roupas e me dirigi ao box. Liguei o chuveiro esperando a água cair em mim. Precisava de um banho de água morna para esquecer um pouco de meus pequenos problemas, comparados aos de muitos e...

- MALDIÇÃO! – Gritei. Não me conti, ok? Eu estava esperando uma água quentinha para minha pessoa. Para me esquecer de tudo e de todos. É o único tempo que tenho para isso... E então me vem um jato filho da mãe gelado, e me faz congelar. Ser pobre é horrível... Viver no interior é horrível... – Eu não mereço isso Deus... Eu não mereço. Logo agora que eu estava ficando humilde, dizendo que meus problemas eram pequenos, quando são tão grandes...

* * *

- Que bonitinha! Que fofinha! Que bochecha rosadinha! – "Para de apertar minha bochecha. Sai daqui xexelenta. Não é óbvio o fato da minha bochecha está vermelha? Você está MASSACRANDO ela." Eu pensava enquanto uma tia minha, que nunca vi na minha vida, apertava minhas bochechas e falava o quanto meu olho era lindo. – Que lindas esmeraldas você tem nos olhos! - Sério? Isso parece um esgoto! MEU OLHO TEM COR DE ESGOTO! Cega...

- Obrigada... Tia. – Lhe falei dando um sorrisinho. – Bem, eu vou dormir, se você não se importa... Estou muito cansada pela viagem.

- Oh, coitadinha. – Coitadinha seu pâncreas. – Vai lá, vai.

- Ja nee. – Me despedi ainda sorrindo, fazendo cara de sono forçada.

Me virei e subi as escadas me dirigindo ao quarto. Sim, eu estava com sono. Foram muitas horas de viagem, e mesmo eu não estando no volante dirigindo, eu me cansei...

Deitei na cama do quarto onde iria dormir. Ficava no meio de dois quartos. Um eu sei que é o de meus pais, e o outro não faço idéia. Deve ser o garoto com problemas no pigmento da pele **(Cor da pele. Como ele é branquelo feito um papel A4, Sakura fez essa observação) **o filho dele, e a mulher, marida, etc, seja lá o que ela for.

Botei meu pijama e adormeci, mesmo sendo apenas 19:30, e eu estando naquela cama dura de pobre. Estava com muito sono, e mesmo tentando lutar contra isso, minhas pálpebras ficaram pesadas, e se fecharam sem eu nem ao menos perceber.

* * *

- Maldição. – Mumurrei a mim mesma. – Que ódio, pra que diabo eu fui dormir tão cedo? – Dizia sentada em minha cama. Havia dormido muito cedo, então, acordei muito cedo também. Não, eu não acordei 11 horas. EU ACORDEI 3 HORAS DA MADRUGADA, e estou morrendo de sede. E novidade: 3 horas da manhã é a hora dos espíritos. Eu realmente tenho medo de espíritos.

- Serei forte! Descerei a escada e beberei minha água! – Me levantei, totalmente medrosa, tremendo feito vara verde na mão de minha mãe doida pra me dar uma surra, e abri a porta.

E se tive alguém lá? Ah, um espírito não vai gostar de me ver com esse meu pijama. Isso é uma calcinha? Sério, que short mais eu-estou-economizando-pano é esse.

Pisei no corredor, que já que era de madeira escorrida fez um barulho gigante me assustando, e andei até as escadas que eram no canto direito do mesmo Na reta de meu quarto, melhor dizendo. Desci as escadas e fui em direção a cozinha. Liguei a luz, e abri a geladeira havistando o porquê de minha pessoa estar aqui: A garrafa de-

- VALHA MEU DEUS! EXORCIZA ISSO! TIRA ISSO! VAI EMBORA SER RUIM! – Falei desesperada. É agora, é meu fim... Deus ainda não me perdoou por eu menosprezar os porcos e as galinhas...

Pronta para minha morte, ouvi um risinho masculino. Sério? Esse filho de cruz-credo está rindo de mim? Desde quando espíritos malignos ficam rindo de suas vítimas?

- Não sou um espírito para me exorcizar. – Disse, e eu olhei temendo o que era.

- Hã? – Ao olhar, soltei isso. Era o papel A4, o pai do menino bactéria.

- Não sou um espírito. – Repetiu.

- Oh, desculpe. – Me limitei a isso. Eu chamei o homem de espírito, foi praticamente uma praga para ele morrer... Eu não vou falar "Oi, tudo bem com sua vida de pobre?".

- Então, o que te trás aqui?

- Água. – Respondi e ele ficou calado. – Estou com sede. – Imendei.

- E eu com insonia. Dormi muito cedo. – Ele se sentou na cadeira da mesa e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Nem me diga... – Completei. – Ah, seu filho é muito bonitinho! Hoje mais cedo havia te visto com ele.

- Filho?

- É, seu filho. Estava no seu colo brincando assim que cheguei. Parece bastante com você. – Acabei de falar e ele riu. Credo, não falei nada engraçado. Povo estranho esse daqui do interior.

- Não é meu filho... É meu primo. Realmente, se parece muito comigo. Lá na cidade, já confundiram. Já chegaram até a falar "Rapaz, não está cedo para ter filhos não?" – Ele riu.

É, até que ele não é tão anti-social assim...

- Pensei isso assim que vi! "Como um garoto de cerca de 16 anos tem um filho tão rápido assim? Que menino prodígio!" - Disse rindo.

- Oh, tenho 21! Não parece, não é? - Ele deu um risinho. - Todos falam que pareço ser mais novo que sou... Aparências enganam...

- Sério? MENTIRA! Você parece ser muito mais novo! 21, credo. Já é quase um idoso!

- Ei, não exagere! - Ele riu novamente. Que menino risonho... Depois disso, ele começou a me encarar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ficou assim por uns 5 minutos até que...

- Bem, irei beber minha água e subir. Estou começando a pegar no sono novamente. Espero que não se importe. – Sorri fraco, quebrando o momento love.

- Que nada...

Peguei a garrafa de água e um copo e comecei a subir as escadas. Eu estava de pijama, lembra? Não iria ficar desfilando por aí, com um homem na minha frente. E ainda mais que eu estava morrendo de vergonha. Foi um combo de micos hoje.

- Ei. – Ele me chamou quando estava na metade da escada. – Qual seu nome?

- Sakura. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Itachi. – Ele retribuio o sorriso.

Ok, ele não sorriu. Ele tirou a boca dele, botou uma linha meio invergada, e pronto. Corrigindo então: Ele deu uma pequena demostração de... Quem está feliz. É, pode ser.

Depois de falar meu lindo nome de flor muito profunda, subi e me tranquei no quarto.

-Nossa... – murmurrei a mim mesma, e depois de beber água, deitei na cama e custei a adormecer, porém, assim o fiz, pensando naquele garoto... Itachi, não é?

**

* * *

**  
- Sakura, acorda.

- Não. Sai daqui. Vai embora. Me deixa dormir.

- Acorda... Vamos à praia...

- Ok, acordei. – Me levantei feliz, pegando meu biquine e tudo. – Sério que vamos a praia? NOSSA! Que legal! Estava doida para ir a praia... Faz tempo que não vou. Em Tóquio não tem essas coisas. – Disse feliz indo tomar banho.

- Anda, vai logo. Estarei lá em baixo te esperando. – Minha mãe disse saindo do quarto.

Fui pro banheiro, tomei meu banho, e voltei para meu quarto. Peguei meu biquine, uma combinação terrível de tomara que caia branco torcido e a parte de baixo rosa pink, botei um short branco com uma regata preta, e pronto.

Catei uma rasteirinha qualquer da mala, peguei meu óculos e desci as escadas.

- Mãe, to pronta. – Disse tomando cuidado ao descer as escadas, olhando sempre para meus pés. Sou doida pra cair nelas.

- Ok... Filha, venha conhecer Sasuke. – Minha mãe disse a mim. Quem diabos é Sasuke? Nome feio.

Levantei meu olhar que se encontrava nos meus pés, e dei de cara com outro papel A4. Credo, a maioria das pessoas daqui são morenas graças a esse sol, e tem dois seres que parecem o Edward de Crespusculo. Não que eles sejam tão cabeçudos quanto eles. Ele se parece muito com Itachi... A diferença é que Itachi tem cabelo de mulher, e esse Sasuke tem cabelo de bunda de galinha. É... Se inspirou na fazenda.

- Prazer Sasuke. – Sorri apertando sua mão que estava estendida em minha direção.

- Prazer... – Disse sem expressão. Eu sorri, muito falsamente, porém, sorri, e ele não faz nada. Realmente, que anti-social.

- Bem, Sasuke, essa é minha filha Sakura. Ela tem a sua idade. – Mamãe havia percebido o que se passou. Claro, eu sou muito expressiva. Meu rosto diz o que penso... Então, ela resolveu quebrar o gelo. Ou pedra, escolha o que você quiser.

- Você não toma sol não? – Perguntei na cara de pau, ignorando totalmente o que minha mãe havia dito, e cutucando as veias do braço dele. – É bem branquinho.

- Tenho cuidado com minha pele. Prefiro não pegar cancer de pele indo para a cachoeira. – Credo, cachoeira. Prefiro ir a praia.

- Ah, que legal, eu também tenho medo dessas coisas mas-

- Sakura, vem. Vamos logo. – Minha mãe me puxou, nem dando tempo de eu me despedir.

- Até mais Sasuke. – Gritei quando já estava longe da sala. Acho que ele ouviu.

- Vem, para de gritar, vamos logo menina.

Entrei dentro do carro com mil pessoas dentro, entre eles, o ex-filho bactéria de itachi. Agora está mais para primo bactéria, enfim...

Ficamos 10 minutos no carro sobrevivendo à aquela estrada de barro toda irregular, até chegar em um local onde tem... Uma cachoeira.

- Hã? Agente não ia a praia? – perguntei.

- Esse é a nossa praia! – Minha mãe me respondeu sorrindo e sai correndo do carro.

- Dona Saikou, venha cá. – Puxei ela com tudo do banco da frente levando ela pra um cantinho.

- O plano não era esse! Era ir para praia! E não para uma cachoeira imunda cheia de... Cheias de pessoas terríveis comendo nela. – Disse desesperada. – E olha isso! Eu não tenho como descer essa barrancada pra chegar lá! – Aleguei apontando pra uma descida de barro quase que totalmente em pé na vertical. – Como vou descer isso?

- É uma aventura! Se divirta. É só ir bem calminha, e é só 2 metros de descida. Nada demais.

- Você não lê jornal? NUNCA VIU O CASO DO MENINO QUE CAIU AQUI, NESSE SEU "SÓ 2 METROS DE DESCIDA" E TEVE UM TRAUMATISMO CRANIANO? – Perguntei aos berros.

- Sakura... Isso não aconteceu.

- NA MINHA IMAGINAÇÃO ACONTECEU! – Gritei mais ainda.

- Pois é, venha logo ou te jogarei lá. – Mamãe disse andando em direção à aquele barranco terrível com um sorriso no rosto.

É, meus problemas só estão começando... Porém, espere para ver. Darei a volta por cima ... Ainda me acostumarei com esse gado, e com essa vegetação toda.

**Fim do capítulo**

**

* * *

**

**GOMEN MINNA! Desculpe a demora de 1000 anos! haha Enfim, postado! O próximo capítulo sai amanhã! Capítulo pequeno, porém, necessário... Introdução, não é?  
**


	3. Capítulo 2 Homem de fases

**Capítulo O2 - Homem de fases**

Acompanhando minha mãe, tomei coragem e comecei a descer aquele monte de barro com muita dificuldade.

- Se eu morrer aqui, levo minha mãe junto. – murmurrei para mim mesma. – EU VOU ROLAR AQUI MÃE! – Gritei.

- Calma, desce devagar. – Ela disse praticamente correndo. Como assim? Eu sou a única que sou normal aqui, e que não consegue descer uma mini-ladeira, tecnicamente, totalmente VERTICAL por não ter super bonder no sapato?

Com muito esforço, me arrastando, chorando, desci tudo e olhei a cachoeira.

Credo,não quero entrar nisso. Rolei meus olhos pela extenção de areia em volta dela, e vi vários cachorros. CACHORROS ENTRAM NISSO? Sério, estão passando dos limites. Estão comendo feito animais churrasco na beira da cachoeira, felizes, com cachorros ao redor dos mesmos, quase pegando uma micose. Que povo nojento!

Andei até minha mãe e disse:

- Eu que não entro nisso.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira qualquer. Se não fosse nossa, tomei posse.

- Para de ser fresca, Sakura! Anda logo!

- Não é frescura! – Revoltei. – Estão todos... – Olhei em volta. – Pisando nessa areia suja, se jogando feito animais nessa água estranha. COMENDO A BEIRA DISSO! – Terminei de falar, ela olhou para mim e rolou os olhos.

- Eu amava essa cachoeira quando tinha sua idade. – Ela disse. Que nostalgia da parte dela. – Nunca teve muitos entreterimentos aqui. O máximo que veio foi um circo muito vagabundo. – Ela riu.

- Aham. Eu já estou com tédio hoje em dia, imagino na sua época. – disse me aconchegando na cadeira. – Vou pegar sol, já que nessa água eu não entro.

Tirei minhas roupas, e deitei na cadeira, pousando minha cabeça sobre ela. Vou ficar preta depois disso. Vai ser lindo ver uma menina com os cabelos rosas na altura da cintura, com um olho cor de esgoto, e ainda negra passeando por aí.

Quando finalmente relaxei...

- Venha, Sakurinha. – Senti alguém movimentar minha cadeira.

- Isso foi a pedido de sua mãe! – Escutei outra voz masculina e me desencostei da cadeira, tirei meus óculso e... ESTAVAM ME LEVANTANDO!

- EI EI, solta isso. – Bati na mão do garoto que segurava minha cadeira pelo lado esquerdo. – Credo, me deixem. O que é? – Olhei para eles. – O que vão fazer comigo?

- Bem... Digamos que sua mãe nos disse que você não queria entrar na cachoeira... Não queremos que você perca essa água tão boa. – O garoto ruivo olhou para mim dando um sorrisinho.

- Qual é a sua? Me solta... Quem é você? – Perguntei me remexendo na cadeira.

- Gaara. – Ele terminou de falar e o mesmo e seu amiguinho me jogaram na cachoeira,e eu só vi tudo azul. Cai de olho aberto, e então logo começou a arder, mesmo sendo água doce. Com isso, eu fui até a superfície, um pouco feliz por não bater em nenhuma pedra, desenvolver um calombo na cabeça e ela ficar maior do que já é.

- ESTÁ MALUCO?- Eu gritei para todas as pessoas presentes ouvirem mesmo, e ninguém deu bola. Nem olharam para mim. – Eu podia ter batido a cabeça nas pedras! – Aleguei me movimentando. – Que água mais gelada. – Falei baixinho, apenas para mim.

- Aproveite a água! - O ruivinho disse se distanciando.

- Filho da mãe. - Sussurrei. - Daqui a pouco eu rodo a baiana, aí eu quero ver o que eles vão falar.

- Ei, ei garota. - Alguém apontou pra mim, me chamando, e eu virei para ver quem era. Apontei para mim mesma, como se estivesse perguntando se realmente era eu a "garota". - É, você mesmo. Vem aqui? - Ela perguntou. Sem nada mais, fui até ela, dentro da água mesmo, e parei ao seu lado.

- Que legal o seu cabelo! Você teve que clarear ele para pintar de rosa? - Perguntou uma outra, com os olhos perolados.

- Não. Ele é natural. - Disse meio irritada. Credo, não param de perguntar isso!

- SÉRIO? Mentira! Nunca vi ninguém com o cabelo rosa. - A mesma menina perguntou. - Ele é estranho.

- Ei, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Eu disse.

- Pode. - A menina dos olhos estranhos respondeu.

- Seus olhos são de lente? São até legais. - Perguntei à ela.

- Não, são naturais. Toda minha família tem olhos assim. - Ela respondeu se gabando.

- SÉRIO? Mentira! Nunca vi ninguém com o olho dessa cor! - Falei com afobação forçada. - Ele é estranho. Parece que você é cega. - Respondi sorrindo e saindo de perto delas.

Que chatas. Me chamaram para perguntarem da cor do meu cabelo. Queriam saber o por que dele ser assim, e ainda o chamam de estranho.

- Enjoadas. - Bufei, falando isso para mim mesma.

- Você do cabelo rosa! - A garota dos coques, que havia me chamado antes parou do meu lado, quando eu estava prestes a sair da cachoeira. - Não leve a Hinata a mal. - Ela sorriu. - Normalmente ela é toda quietinha. Não sei o que deu nela. - A menina se desculpou.

- Tanto faz, todos fazem a mesma pergunta. - Disse pouco me lixando para o que ela falava. - Só achei injusto pelo fato de que o olho dela também é estranho. Cheguei a pensar que ela era cega, só que ela fez a observação sobre meu cabelo, então... - Terminei de falar e ela começou a rir. Que gente estranha... Não to falando? - Ei, tudo bem contigo colega? - Perguntei.

- Desculpe, você é bem engraçadinha... - Ela disse saindo da cachoeira comigo.

É, até que ela não era tão chata. Ficamos andando de um lado para o outro a tarde inteira. Já que eu não conhecia ninguém, fiquei perto dela mesmo. E não é que aquela tal de Hinata era tímida? Pois é, não parecia.

Nos divertimos bastante, e quando menos esperávamos, já estava escurecendo, e todos, inclusive eu, estavam indo embora.

* * *

Cheguei em casa e logo corri para o banheiro. Acabou que o que eu tanto critiquei, eu fiz. Sim, eu fiquei pisando naquela areia, pulando naquela água, e comendo feito animal churrasco. Foi inevitável já que eu estava com pessoas na minha faixa etária de idade e que gostavam disso. Então, acabei entrando no clima coma-como-um-animal e fiz o mesmo. E não é que era bom? Era uma coisa diferente... Que dependia somente de mim para me divertir, e não de algum eletrônico.

Fiquei pensando em tudo isso enquanto tomava banho. Principalmente no papel A4. Bem, no papel A4 anti-social. O Sasuke... Acho que era esse o nome dele. Aquele que tem cabelo de bunda de galinha.

É, ele realmente não é muito social. Tem aquela cara de odeio todos do universo...

- Talvez ele não seja assim, não é? - Falei comigo mesma enquanto enxaguava meus cabelos.

Depois de um tempo talvez ele se abra mais comigo...

Acabei de enxaguar meu cabelo que estava cheio de areia, me enrolei numa toalha e sai do banheiro correndo para dentro do quarto. Vai que alguém me vê assim? Vai saber...

Tranquei a porta e fui na minha mala pegar algo para vestir. Já era certa de 19 horas, o céu já se encontrava escuro. E como estava cansada por ficar pulando feito gazela (Gazelas pulam? Eis a questão...), eu logo iria dormir mesmo.

Botei um short jeans e uma bata toda trabalhada em cores derivadas de rosa. Calcei minha inseparável rasteirinha branca, e desci as escadas, indo para frente da fazenda.

Parando para analisar, até que tinha casinhas bonitinhas por aqui. No final da rua onde a fazenda se encontrava, umas 5 casas depois, tinha um campo de futebol, beirando um rio longo que percorria o quintal da maioria das casas.

Me sentei em uma calçada alta, bem alta mesmo, nem chegava perto de encostar meu pé no chão, e fiquei olhando para o céu.

Tinha tantas estrelas lindas. O céu estava repleto delas. Lá em Tóquio era tão diferente... Não dava para enxergar nenhuma estrela. Talvez por causa das nuvens, não sei ao certo. A única coisa que dava para ver nitidamente era o Sol e a Lua. Somente eles, nada a mais.

Aqui tinha um cheirinho tão único. Aquele cheiro de capim, que não é induzido por ninguém, é algo natural. Mundos iguais, costumes tão diferentes.

De alguma forma... Eu gostei daqui. Gostei de conhecer uma outra parte do Japão em que eu não tinha coincidência que existia.

- Por que você esta olhando meia hora pro céu? - Credo, que voz do além. Olhei para o lado e era Sasuke. O papel A4 anti-social me olhando, praticamente com a cara grudada na minha.

- Distancia, distancia. - Disse empurrando enquanto ele ria. - Estou olhando as estrelas.

- Vai me dizer que eu Tóquio não tem estrelas? - Perguntou sarcástico.

- Ter tem, porém, só com a ajuda de algum instrumento conseguimos vê-las.

- Sério? - Perguntou. - E ainda tem gente que gosta daquilo. Quando eu vou para a cidade, fico doido para voltar para cá. Já me habituei a viver aqui. - Sasuke disse me acompanhando e mirando as estrelas.

- Aqui é realmente muito diferente da onde vivo. Lá, eu não posso sentar e ter um minuto de silencio, de paz. É tudo muito agitado, já que é cidade grande. Aqui é calmo, as pessoas vivem sem pensar se alguma pessoa pode entrar na casa delas e roubar metade da mobília... - Parei um pouco e ri lembrando do desespero do meu pai no dia que eu não fechei a porta da cozinha... Ele alegou que se aquele fosse nosso dia de azar, metade da nossa casa estaria na de algum ladrão. - Enfim... Pensando bem, aqui não é tão ruim assim. Em cerca de 1 dia e meio, eu consegui me adaptar até que bem... Parece que, ao contrario do que eu pensava, entre esses dois "mundos" diferentes, a cidade e o campo, a melhor maneira de vida é aqui. E não lá. Não importa se é tudo mais perto, aqui a qualidade de vida custa mais barato, além de que ficamos muito mais saldáveis com esse ar que respiramos. Longe de quase todo tipo de bactéria, da fumaça dos automóveis e fabricas...

- Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso saindo da boca de uma patricinha como você. - Ele disse rindo.

- Ei! Não sou isso! - Aleguei dando um tapinha no ombro dele. Deitei na calçada alta, apoiando minha cabeça com os braços, e vi que ele fez o mesmo. - As pessoas tem mania de me julgar pela aparência. Não sou tão fútil quanto pareço ser.

- Realmente... Me surpreendi. Achei que você era só um rostinho bonitinho. - Ele disse. - Até que você tem mais cérebro do que eu imagina que tinha.

- Nem vem que você não é o menino mais social do mundo - Ri. - Pensei que você era meio oprimido pela vida... Tem aquela cara de odeio-o-universo.

- Não parecia que tinha medo de mim. Comentou até sobre minha pele, e ficou me cutucando com suas unhas enormes.

- Não distorça minhas palavras! Eu disse que achei que você não gostasse de mim, e que tinha alguns problemas para se associar com pessoas. E não que tinha medo de você! - Sorri involuntariamente.

- Ah, para que eu vi medo em seu olhar - Papel A4 se virou para para me olhar.

- Está cego. E quem é você para ficar analisando o olhar das pessoas? HEIN HEIN? - Perguntei me virando também. Ficou assim um tempo, e ele olhando para mim começou a se aproximar devagarzinho, parecia que ele iria...

Parecia que ele iria... Me beijar. Meu coração começou a bater forte, comecei a tremer e fechei meus olhos. Se ele iria me beijar, eu que não ia ficar olho aberto para ver a cena. Bem, seria meu primeiro beijo... E, como eu vejo nas novelas, eles fecham os olhos, então, fechei também.

Fiquei esperando o beijo, mil anos com os olhos fechados, cheguei a achar que ele estava esperando eu fazer bico... Porém, antes de faze-lo eu senti ele pegando a ponta do meu cabelo, e ouvi ele dizer:

- Seu cabelo é tingido? - Abri meus olhos, e fiquei encarando ele. "Seu cabelo é tingido? Seu cabelo é tingido?"... Aquela frase interrogativa batucava na minha cabeça.

Virei de forma brusca, me levantando e disse:

- Não. É natural. - Ao terminar de falar, comecei a andar. Sério, era só isso? Como assim? Ele chega perto de mim, no maior momento de tensão (Não é tesão, alok) e pergunta "Seu cabelo é tingido?". Humph, que depressão.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou quando eu já estava na porta da fazenda. - Fiz algo errado? - Perguntou descendo da escada, e vindo para perto de mim.

Homem é um bicho burro, viu?

- Nada. Só estou com sono. - Respondi seca. Que retardado, ele não percebeu mesmo que eu me encontrava com os olhos fechados?

- Vem cá, vem. - Ele me puxou pelo braço, quando eu já estava quase pisando na sala. - Vamos conversar...

- Estou com sono, já não disse. - Virei-me e o encarei. - Olha estou cheia de olheiras... E você também! - Cutuquei os olhos dele. - Olha essas bolsas roxas instaladas debaixo de seus olhos. Vai dormir, rapaz! - Eu disse empurrando ele para dentro de casa. - Venha cá, vem. - Botei Sasuke na frente, e comecei a empurrar ele pelas costas, subindo as escadas. - Quanto você pesa? Credo, precisa fazer uns exercícios.

- É puro musculo - Ele disse. - E você nem sentiu a metade. Eu que estou andando! Ta muito fraquinha...

- Hahaha - Eu ri. - Musculos... Vários, to até sentindo. - Respondi ironicamente.

- Não duvide deles! - Ele disse isso, enquanto eu me esforçava para empurra-lo pela escada, até que consegui chegar no quarto que ele havia me indicado.

- Bem, chega. Meus bracinhos estão doendo. - Expliquei massageando meus braços. Credo, que homem pesado. - Boa noite. - Falei antes de plantar um beijo nas bochechas branquelas dele. - Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. - Ele disse fechando a porta.

E, só para a dúvida geral não surgir, acabou que era ele que dormia no quarto ao lado do meu.

Entrei no meu quarto, e tranquei a porta como de costume.

Me deitei na cama, e fiquei olhando para o teto. Ok, isso não é normal, porém, eu queria pensar. Já que quando voltasse para Tóquio, eu não teria tempo, nem silencio necessário para fazer isso.

Parece que Sasuke realmente é tímido... Com quem não tem intimidade. E o que foi aquilo? Credo, sou muito inocente. Ele não iria me deixar assim do nada. Homens não beijam assim do nada...

Na verdade, beijam sim. É, os galinhas, porém isso à parte.

Fiquei um tempo quietinha, quase dormindo, até que ouvi a voz de Sasuke berrando com alguém. Aproximei meu ouvido da parede que dividia os quartos e pude ouvir atentamente o que ele falava.

- Amanhã eu não posso ir aí, Ino. - Ele deu uma pausa, provavelmente esperando a tal de "Ino" terminar de falar. Credo, será que ele fala com javalis? - Realmente não tem jeito. Tenho várias coisas para fazer, e tenho que ir na cidade com meu irmão agilizar algumas coisas... É coisas relacionadas a ele, não posso falar... E daí se você é minha namorada? Eu não vou sair por aí contando o que eu faço a cada segundo para você. Ok, tchau. - Ele terminou de falar, e ouvi um barulhinho. Provavelmente estava desligando o telefone.

Nossa, eu sou mais anta do que achava. O que ele pensou de mim, quando fechei os olhos? Ele deve ter notado... Que merda.

- Se acalme, se acalme, se acalme. Relaxe. - Disse para mim mesma. ELE TEM NAMORADA! ELE NAMORA UMA JAVALI, OU SEJA LÁ O QUE ELA FOR!

Pensando bem, para ter esse nome, não deve ser muito bonita. Talvez, uma tábua como eu, consiga derruba-la e... O que eu to pensando? Deve ser o sono... Chega de Sasuke, CHEGA!

Pensando nesse assunto, acabei adormecendo, com muito custo, porém consegui.

* * *

- EU NÃO QUERO! - Berrei. - ESSE CAVALO FEDE, TEM PIOLHOS, E VAI ME DEIXAR CAIR! - Disse fazendo birra para não subir em um cavalo branco e fedido que minha mãe estava querendo.

Que nojeira. Eu nem sei andar nisso, vai que eu caio? O máximo que andei foi de pônei, e ele ainda me fez passar por um trauma. O homem disse que o bichinho era filhote, nem corria direito. E eu acreditando, fui andar nele e o maldito começou a correr com aquelas patas fedidas e magrelas.

- Para de graça, anda logo! Vou te jogar no lago! - Minha mãe me ameaçou. Nossa, que feliz, que mãe ótima eu tenho.

- Eu não vou subir nisso, humph. - Disse me virando de costas para eles.

- Deixa ela, Saikou.- Meu pai disse me puxando. - Vamos assistir ao jogo de futebol, não é Sakura? - Papai perguntou e eu olhei para ele, até que o mesmo me deu um beliscão.

- É, isso mesmo. - Falei.

- Sei, então vão. - Ela disse me olhando desconfiada. - Depois você não me escapa, ok?

- Oh, ok. - Eu disse, e eu e meu pai começamos a andar.

- Que história é essa de futebol? - Perguntei.

- Vão jogar futebol daqui a meia hora naquele campo ali. - Ele apontou. - Depois vamos lá.

- Ok, ok. Enquanto isso, vou assistir TV. Mesmo ela tendo 1 polegada e...

- Sakura... - Ele me olhou. - Por favor...

- Ok, ok, mil vezes ok. Vou tentar. - Disse entrando na sala, e me sentando.

Comecei a ver TV, e depois de poucos minutos, Sasuke aparece com uma meia azul um pouco abaixo do joelho e uma chuteira em mãos.

- Vai jogar também? - Perguntei, olhando ele botar as chuteiras.

- Vou. - Respondeu seco. Credo, eu acho que ele é movido pela hora do dia. Quanto mais escurece, ele vai se tornando mais social, e na parte da manhã, ele tem problemas de se associar com seres da mesma espécie.

- Cara estranho. - Disse.

- Quem é estranho? - Perguntou meu pai, chegando do além.

- Ninguém, pai, ninguém... - Disse olhando para Sasuke correndo. - E você não ia me chamar não,hein?

- Já estava indo fazer isso! - Ele sorriu. - Vamos.

- Sei – Sorri desconfiada, andando junto a ele.

Chegamos lá rapidamente. O campo bem pertinho da fazenda. Era tudo verdinho e tinha algumas árvores escondendo um pequeno rio.

Sentei no canto do campo junto a meu pai e fiquei observando eles jogarem. Era um time com camisa e outro sem. Para minha sorte, ou má sorte, Sasuke estava no time dos sem camisa. E não é que era tudo musculo mesmo? Ok, ele não é um... Bicho gigante totalmente bombado. Ele é normalzinho, tem aquele tanque básico.

Eles começaram a jogar, e eu até me assustei. Jogavam brutalmente, empurrando uns aos outros. Enquanto jogavam, a bola percorreu o campo e foi em minha direção por eu estar próxima demais ao campo, Sasuke rapidamente chegou até ela e quando estava chegando a meus pés ele a chutou para o outro lado, onde estava um parceiro de time. Credo, que brutos!

É, admito que fiquei secando o Sasuke o jogo inteiro, porém, era bem fácil desfarçar. Afinal, o papel A4 sempre estava perto da bola, quando não estava com ela no pé, tentando encaixa-la no gol.

Acabou que o time do Sasuke perdeu de 2 x 3. Ok, ele jogava bem, o problema era os velhotes que tinha no time dele. Só o Sasuke marcou gol.

Assim que acabou, uma multidão saiu do campo, inclusive meu pai, me deixando lá, olhando pro nada.

Levante-me também, esperando todos sairem logo, e quando a rua estava vazia, eu fui andando até a fazenda.

Já estava escurecendo, o céu estava um azul mesclado com algumas cores derivadas de vermelho e laranja, pelo sol que estava se pondo.

Enquanto andava, parei bruscamente quando alguém tampou meus olhos com as duas mãos e perguntou:

- Adivinha quem é? - Realmente... **Esse garoto é de fases**.

* * *

Oh, não postei no dia prometido, porém, tenho uma explicação: Eu posto numa comunidade, Sasuke e Sakura 4ever. Eu vivo lá, e então, eu posto antes lá. Porém, nem é por isso. É que os capítulos que escrevo parecem anões aqui! E então, eu espero acumular 2 capítulos para poder postar, se não fica aquele capítulo pequeno demais e feio.

Espero que gostem minna, ARIGATOU PELAS REVIEWS! :D s2 Provavelmente vai ter post sexta-feira, que vai ter acumulado 2 capítulos. Nada certo! =) Eu posto todos os dias na 4ever, por isso, deve ter uns 2 dias de intervalo entre os posts, ok? BEIJOS MINNA chu~


	4. Capítulo 3 Visitando uma desconhecida

**Capítulo O3 - Visitando uma conhecida desconhecida**

Sasuke, tira as mãos dos meus olhos - Eu ri - Está apertando eles, doi. - Ele tirou e eu me virei.

- Eaí? Gosta de futebol? - Perguntou a mim.

- Não.

- Então por que foi no jogo de hoje? - Perguntou desconfiado, com as sombrancelhas arqueadas. Ele acha que eu fui pra que? Para ver ele?

- É que minha mãe estava querendo me convencer a subir em um cav- EI! - O olhei. - Você sofre transtornos de bipolaridade? Tem algum problema mental, algum disturbio? - Perguntei. - PRIMEIRO, você vai lá, e como nos filmes, da uma de galã e diz "Oi" com um sorriso sedutor, ou seja lá o que você chama isso aí que você faz com a boca, fica olhando as estrelas felizes, ouve meu desabafo, depois você chega perto de mim, QUASE GRUDADO NO MEU ROSTO, e depois de meia hora observando o mesmo, pergunta "Seu cabelo é tingido"? Ok, levei na boa. - Pausa pra respirar, oi. - Depois eu subo as escadas te carregando, te deixo no quarto, do um beijo na sua bochecha e todo mundo feliz até ai. CINCO MINUTOS DEPOIS EU DESCUBRO QUE VOCÊ NAMORA UMA **JAVALI**! UMA JAVALI, ENTENDEU? - Falei fula da vila, pulando feito macaca e apontando o dedo para o rosto dele. - Ai, amanhece, o sol bate na nossa janelinha, e depois de uma quase-experiencia assustadora, eu vou lá te perguntar se você vai jogar e você responde "Sim". VOCÊ RESPONDE SIM! - Acabei de falar e ele começou a rir. Rir, quase caindo, se engoelando. Esse rir, se refere a rir da minha cara. - Ta brincando comigo, não é? VOCÊ TA ENTENDENDO A SITUAÇÃO, SASUKE? - Gritei com a mão na cintura e batendo o pé.

- Respondendo as perguntas: Não, eu não sofro de bipolaridade, nem nada que envolva minha saúde mental. É, aquilo é um sorriso. - Ele sorriu. - E ele sei que você gosta dele. - O mesmo disse apontando para a boca. Humph, exibido. - E que que tem eu falar sim?

- QUE QUE TEM VOCÊ FALAR SIM? AINDA PERGUNTA? - Gritei com toda minhas forças, e depois suspirei. - E quanto ao javali? Você namora mesmo um porco, ou seja lá o quanto pior aquele bicho fedorento é?

- Ela não é um porco. É minha namorada. - Ele disse e eu fiquei olhando para a cara dele.- Ela é humana, explicado?

Estou perdida. Não acredito. Comecei a me desesperar, andar de um lado para o outro.

- Que que você tá fazendo? - Perguntou.

- Correndo de um lado para o outro, não ta vendo? - Perguntei séria. - EU ESTOU EM APUROS! - Disse andando até ele, segurando a parte dos braços perto dos cotovelos e balançando. - ME AJUDE, ME AJUDE!

- Relaxe. - Sasuke disse tirando minhas mãos dos braços dele, e acariciando elas. - Quero te levar para conhecer uma pessoa amanhã!

- Quem? - Perguntei desconfiada, sentindo as mãos dele nas minhas.

- Segredo. - Sorriu. - É uma pessoa muito bonita, simpática... Você vai gostar dela. Eu falei bastante de você para ela hoje... Ela parece ter gostado da sua personalidade. - Ele disse. Medo, quem será? Um pedófilo? Não, não. É uma menina, então...

- Sei, sei de seus segredos. - Falei olhando para o rosto dele de lado. O típico "rabo de olho" dos cachorros. Não, não que eu seja um cachorro e... Ah, você sabe, e deve até imaginar o que aconteceu daqui para frente...

* * *

Acordei um pouco cedo, e olhei para o lado e vi Sasuke. Eu só estava coberta por um lençol, estava nua pois a noite tinha sido tensa... Ou não. Ok, eu não estava nua por causa de uma noite tensa.

Eu estava sendo acordada pelo Sasuke, que estava me empurrando de um lado para o outro na cama falando "Vamos! Vamos conhecer aquela pessoa que eu te falei!", enquanto eu fazia sons estranhos demostrando que estava morrendo de sono.

- Anda Sakura!

- Eu vou te tacar a primeira coisa que eu vê pela frente se continuar a me pertubar. - Disse ainda deitava, com o travesseiro socado na cara.

- Vai, anda.

- Não.

- Vamos.

- Não.

- VAI LOGO!

- Argh. - Disse levantando, e tacando o travesseiro nele. - Nem dormir mais eu posso. Sai daqui, anda. Vou me arrumar. - Disse abrindo a porta do quarto e empurrando ele para fora.

Credo, é isso que acontece quando não trancamos a porta.

Tomei meu banho, escovei meus dentes, e tudo mais que uma pessoa normal faria. Na hora da roupa, deixei meus cabelos soltos, e botei um vestido tomara que caia balone curtinho, e uma sandalia qualquer lá.

Passei minha maquiagem diária nem tão diária assim (?) e desci as escadas já vendo Sasuke me esperando na porta de casa.

- Pra onde vamos? - Perguntei novamente.

- Só vou te falar lá. - Ele respondeu entrando no carro. - Vamos.

- Não vou se não me falar! - disse batendo o pé, e fazendo cara feia.

- Ta bom, tchau. - Ele disse fechando a porta e ligando o motor.

- Ei ei, ta bom, eu vou. - Revirei meus olhos. - Não precisava implorar. - Eu disse entrando dentro do carro. - Eu sei que me ama muito, porém, não posso ficar indo a todos lugares com você. Tempo para mim é dinheiro. Sou mais famosa que a Shakira.

- Ha-ha-ha. Você é tão engraçadinha. - Ele disse dando partida no carro.

* * *

- Que demora, que calor. Vou morrer Deus. Ajude-me.- Disse metendo a cabeça para fora do carro.

- Te aquieta! Já estamos chegando. - ele disse.

- Olha esse sol maldito. Que coisa terrível. - Falei e ele parou o carro em frente uma porta feita por algumas madeiras.

- Apartir daqui vamos andando.

- OK. - Não deve ser longe... Entramos, e aí sim eu pude a distancia. - NÃO VOU ANDAR TUDO ISSO! - Berrei me virando e andando na direção contrária até que Sasuke passou os braços por minha cintura, me levantou me botando de frente para a "estrada" gigante de barro que dava até uma casa. - Me solta! ME SOLTA! OLHA ESSE PENHASCO!

- Vamos, anda. - Ele me empurrou.

- Vou morrer. Só voce para me fazer andar nisso. Eu não mereço. Não mesmo.

Começamos a andar, até que se passaram 10 minutos e agente nem estava na metade do caminho até a casinha.

- Isso nunca acaba? Vamos ver quem afinal? Dependendo de quem, eu volto. - Disse parando e encostando minhas mãos em meus joelhos, num ato de descansar a coluna.

- Anda. Vamos.

- Anda vamos o caçamba! Você devia me levar, isso sim! Abaixa. - Ordenei.

- Pra que? - Sasuke perguntou levantando aquelas malditas sombrancelhas.

- Anda, vai logo. - Dizendo isso, ele se abaixou e eu me joguei em suas costas. - Me carregue. - Apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele.

- Te odeio. - Ele disse.

- Sei que me ama.

- Credo, você é um hipopótamo? Ou é seus ossos que pesam tanto, coisa anorexica?

- Vou ignorar o que você disse. - Falei fechando meus olhos, e botando meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. - E acho bom voce não cair aqui.

- Pode deixar madame. - Respondeu sarcastico.

Andamos mais um pouco e chegamos. Ok,** ele** andou mais um pouco, e então chegamos.

Ele me largou lá na porta e apertou começou a berrar "Yuuki-san". Algo do gênero.

- Vim para conhecer essa tal de Yuuki? - Perguntei revirando os olhos.

- Não você veio para conhecer a... INO! - Ele gritou, e logo em seguida correu e abraçando uma loira oxigenada. A tal de Ino. Pensei, refleti... Até que cheguei a uma conclusão: Eu vim até aqui para conhecer a namorada dele.

A JAVALI! É o fim do mundo. O que faço?

- Para de me apertar , Sasuke. – A javali disse, exibindo aqueles cabelos loiros e aqueles olhos azuis chatos e feios. Sou mais o meu cor de esgoto, à esse cor de céu. Credo, quem vai querer ter o olho azul? QUEM?

Vou matar ela e mandar fazer bacon.

- Olha. – Ele disse apontando para mim. – Essa é a Sakura na qual te falei.

- Ah, oi. – Ela disse com uma cara de nojo. Vou arrancar a face dela com minhas unhas.

- Oi queridinha. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Você é a namorada dele? – Perguntei, só para ter certeza mesmo.

- É, sou. – Ela respondeu virando a cara para Sasuke. – Vamos entrar? – Javali perguntou.

- Vamos. – O maldito disse enquanto tirava as mãos dele que se encontravam na cintura dela, e entrando.

Fui deixada de lado. Ótimo.

Andei até a entrada, desviando das galinhas assassinas que me olhavam. Ainda arranco a pena de uma delas. Esses bichos terríveis.

Entrei e me sentei no sofá, e eles também. Porém se sentaram no oposto ao meu e começaram a trocar as salivas. O que eles acham que vim fazer aqui? Credo, mal educados!

Fiquei um tempão lá, olhando a cena. Eles não percebem meu olhar furando eles não?

- Caham, Sasuke. Pode vir aqui fora um minutinho? – Disse saindo pela porta da sala.

- Hm, ok. – Ele disse se desgrudando daquele bicho preguiça, e vindo para perto de mim.

Ele chegou lá fora e eu comecei a incorporar.

- O que eu exatamente vim fazer aqui? Assistir vocês se lambuzando com suas babas? – Perguntei olhando para a cara dele. – Se fosse para mim ver... essa coisa, eu nem viria! Eu pedi para você me avisar! – Acabei de falar, e ele levantou o braço coçando a cabeça. E ficou assim, como se não existisse o amanhã. Ou como se eu não existisse. – Ta com piolho? – perguntei. – PARA DE COÇAR ESSE CRÂNIO!

- Eu queria te apresentar a ela. Ela estava doida para te conhecer.

- Doida para me matar, você diz não é? É ISSO QUE QUIS DIZER? - Aumentei meu tom de voz.

- Ah... – Ele soltou olhando para mim. – Ela foi super simpática com você, para com isso, baixinha. - Ele disse me fazendo cafuné, com aquelas mãos gigantes.

- É, muito... Demais. Me senti amada. Super acolhida. – Ironizei. – Tem como você me explicar o que vim fazer aqui? - Perguntei. - Para com isso! Não sou cachorro!

- Queria que voce conhecesse Ino... - Ele disse tirando as mãos de minha cabeça.

- Mais parece que me trouxe para uma aula de como trocar salivas e de como enfiar a língua na boca de uma pessoa deixando a mesma a mostra.

- Humph.

- HUMPH NADA OK? EU QUE DEVIA ESTAR FAZENDO ISSO! – Falei irritada, doida para dar uns tapas nele.

- Então vem cá conversar com el-

- Não não e não! – Interrompi ele. Eu não converso com pessoas que usam oxigenada no cabelo. Prefiro natural... E a Tsunade só pode ser cega. Eu to enxergando a raiz dela castanha! EU TO ENXERGANDO! E depois perguntam se tenho cabelo tingido AH VÁ... – Vou ficar lá perto dos peixes, no laguinho. É melhor do que ver vocês se pegando na sala. – Falei me virando e indo em direção a um laguinho bem perto, que segundo Sasuke disse tinha vários peixinhos. – Boa sorte, utilize camisinhas.

Andei e andei e nada dele. Pensei que ele iria me parar, se declarar, etc...

Cheguei no laguinho que não era longe dali. Era numa pequena descida toda gramada, e me sentei ali. Eu estava tão triste, e realmente não entendia o por que! É tudo junto, felicidade, tristeza... Eu não sei que sentimento está maior nesse momento.

A forte brisa vinha balançando meu cabelo, enquanto eu observava o céu.

- Irá chover... – Disse a mim mesma, em um momento em que meus pensamentos escaparam.

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... O que é isso que bate aqui no peito? O que é esse estomago que parece ter um ninho de borboletas? Parece até que desci uma montanha russa quando... Quando o vejo.

Será que...

- AAAAAAAAAAAH, PARA PARA COM ISSO! – Gritei para mim mesma. – Para de pensar nisso! PARA CÉREBRO, PARA! CREDO, teimoso. – Falei me encolhendo e abraçando meus joelhos de tanto frio.

Abaixei minha cabeça apoiando do-a nos meus joelhos que estavam rodeados pelos meus braços.

Isso realmente não pode estar acontecendo. Eu sou muito azarenta.

- Maldita chuva, maldito garoto, maldita dopamina, maldita cidade, maldito interior. – Eu falei sentindo os pingos de chuva se chocarem contra minha pele. – Eu realmente não ligo para essa chuva maligna. Ferre-se ela, pode chuver bastante que eu não saio daqui. – Assim que terminei de falar, parece que voltou um balde gigante cheio de água do céu. Os pingos de chuva que antes eram finos, engrossaram demais.

Começara a chuver forte, e então eu me levantei, e olhei em direção a casa de Ino.

- Ele não vem me resgatar. Não como nos filmes. – Sussurei a mim mesma, andando é o portão da casa, percorrendo todo aquele caminho.

Sinceramente, que ferre-se tudo. Que eu caia desse maldito barranco logo.

Quando já estava na porta, para sair e começar a andar sobre a estrada de lama que havia se tornado quase que totalmente líquida, senti segurarem meu braço. Sasuke...

- Ai, credo. Ta doendo. Volta pra In- - Parei de falar assim que me virei e vi quem era...

**Super man**?

* * *

OLÁ LINDJEEEEEEEEENHOS /FOGE

Eu sei, vocês querem me matar, eu demorei, etc, etc, sou uma menina má e tal. É que: Eu fiquei de recuperação em matemática. É, graças a Deus foi só em matemática! Porém, é muito para quem nunca ficou em nenhum, crying.

Enfim, ta aí! Sim, estou demorando para postar mesmo, gomen minna. É que ta muuuito tumultuado, e eu estou viciada no twitter, alok DUASOIDAS quem quiser me seguir isaaantunes (h) vai na fé -n

Enfim, espero que gostem e... REVIEWS!


	5. Capítulo 4 Aprendendo a interpretar

**Capítulo 5 - Aprendendo a interpretar **

- Sasuke? - Perguntei olhando aquela maldição. - Você está que nem um pinto molhado, haha. - Disse olhando para o cabelo molhado e todo colado na cabeça dele.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? Vamos, entrar! A GENTE TA NA CHUVA!

- Não! Não e não! Pra onde acha que vou? Entrar lá naquela casa novamente pra te ver de agarramento com aquela... - Pensei um pouco relembrando da raça dela. Porcos tem raça? - AQUELA COISA LÁ!

- Vamos logo, Sakura! Estou me molhando todo por causa de você!

- Não. Eu NÃO VOU! - Disse por fim.

- Quer que eu te leve, não é?

- Sim. - Eu disse sorrindo, tirando os cabelos molhados da minha cara. YUEP (WTF? YUEP?) ele vai me levar para casa.

- Desista. Pintos molhados não dirigem carros.

- Você levou a sério? FICOU MAGOADO? - Eu olhei para cara dele, e comecei a rir. - Não acredito! Que besta.

- Humph, vamos logo. Ligo no caminho para Ino. - Ele começou a andar em direção ao carro todo melecado de lama, e eu fui atrás.

Abrimos a porta, e sentamos no banco, que em questão de segundos, ficou todo encharcado.

- Agente podia virar esponjas agora, não é? Seria só eu te apertar, e saia toda a água. - Falei quando o clone-do-Itachi-versão-cabelo-de-bunda-de-galinha ligou o carro. - Ei, me conta uma coisa? Como que o Bob Esponja toma banho dentro do mar?

- Frases para refletir, de Haruno Sakura...

- Ha-ha que engraçado. Não é pra refletir, é só uma... Uma curiosidade. Tipo, como ele pode tomar banho de mar, se ele JÁ ESTÁ no mar? E ainda teve um episódio em que ele foi para a casa da Sandy, e depois ela deu água para ele não morrer lá por causa do ar. Aí eu te pergunto: Ele mora no MAR, água salgada. Se ela deu água doce para ele, isso quer dizer o que? Que ele é um ser que pode viver dentro de água salgada e doce? - Perguntei tocando meus pés no vidro do carro de Sasuke.

- Tira o pé daí! Ai meu deus, quanta lama. Tira, tira! - Ele puxou minha perna em direção ao chão.

- Ai, credo. O carro todo ta sujo. E agora você fez o favor de sujar sua mão de lama, E VAI SUJAR AGORA O VOLANTE DE LAMA! - Berrei indgnada. Credo... Homens e seus micro-cérebros.

- Ta, ta, chega. Vou ligar para Ino. - Sasuke disse pegando o celular e discando o número dela.

- Não e não! Quem dirige não pode falar no telefone. - Puxei o celular de Sasuke e assim que botei no ouvido, pude ouvir javali repetindo mil vezes alô. - Alô? Ino!

- Sakura, larga isso! Me dá! - Ele disse tentando arrancar o celular de mim, olhando para a pista. Ele tem olhos nas mãos? Credo.

- Não. - Movimentei a boca, sem emitir nenhum som. - Ah, Ino, querida. É, sou eu sim. Sasuke e eu estamos indo embora, ok? É, está chovendo muito, e ele não queria ficar mais aí, e então ficou me implorando para ir embora... Não, ele não pode falar. Está dirigindo agora.

- SAAAAAAAAKURA!

- Ok, ele acabou de mandar um beijinho... - Falei sorrindo para Sasuke. - Não, não amor... Ele realmente não pode falar. É, ele estava cansado de ficar aí... Depois vocês conversam, ok? Eu e Sasuke temos coisas a resolver. Tchau. - Desliguei o telefone, ainda sorrindo para Sasuke.

- Diaba.

- Pinto. - Falei. - Devia me agradecer por livrar você dessa praga oxigenada. - Insisti em botar meu pé novamente encostado no vidro, e Sasuke voltou a tira-lo.

- Ela é minha namorada. A amo do jeito que é. - Ele falou botando suas mãos no volante novamente.

- Mesmo? - Perguntei virando o rosto para o vidro, e observando a chuva cair.

- Mesmo. Ino tem seus defeitos, porém... Eu a amo mesmo assim. - Ele falou, e eu me virei em direção ao mesmo, vendo ele sorrindo.

- Hm... Já estamos chegando? - Perguntei vendo que o céu já havia escurecido totalmente, e a lua já estava sorrindo para mim.

- Daqui a uns... Uns 20 minutos a gente deve chegar. - Ele falou.

- Eu quero dormir. Quero comer algo. Quero tirar aquelas cenas nojentas, que presenciei na casa de Ino, de minha brilhante memória.

- Esperava que você visse pior na cidade. - Observou.

- E vejo. Só que... Argh, não tem como explicar, ta bom? Lá eles beijam HUMANOS. E não javalis gigantes.

- Humph... - Ele suspirou. - Quando será que vai parar com essa implicância com Ino?

- Não implico com ela, ta bom? É ela que fica de cara amarrada para mim.

- Eu falei tão bem de você... Ino formou uma ótima imagem a mesma. Aí, Haruno Sakura incorpora, e acaba com a imagem que lutei tanto para construir.

- Saiba que você não é o menino mais social do mundo. Assim que cheguei, você só me olhava com aquela cara de bunda, de odeio-todos. Tinha te apelidado de garoto anti-social.

- Prefiro garoto anti-social à pinto.

- Te incomoda o fato de que eu te chamo de pinto? - Perguntei.

- Sim.

- Ok, então esse vai ser seu apelido!- Gargalhei.

- Humph... Espero que você não tenha esquecido que estava de lápis de olho...

- Que que tem? - Perguntei.

- Você pegou chuva.

- Aham, que que tem pinto? - Retornei a perguntar.

- Está chorando? Se sim, suas lágrimas estão pretas. - Ele falo, e eu demorei 2 anos refletindo... E voltei a refletir e

- FUCK! - Abri o espelho do carro e liguei a luz. - ESTOU PARECENDO UM PANDA!

- Ahá! - Sasuke falou olhando de uma forma... Estranha para mim.

- Que é Pinto? - Perguntei encarando ele.

- Olá Panda. - Ele falou.

- Eu te odeio. Não devia brincar com isso. É um fato terrível, me traumatizou. - Falei retornando meu olhar ao espelho, e pegando o casaco de sasuke para limpar meus olhos de panda.

- Solta, solta! Ta sujando ele!

- Argh, para de reclamar. - Dei um tapa na mão dançante de Sasuke. - Deixa eu limpar.

- Você não sabe como é dificil lavar esse casaco! NÃO TEMOS MÁQUINA DE LAVAR, OK?

- Deus, credo! Vocês parecem homens da caverna... - Falei indignada. - Porém, eu já comecei a sujar. Então, deixa eu acabar... E olha que sorte, estou sujando por dentro. Ninguém vai ver.

- É, porém, eu vou ver.

- Chega disso, fica quieto! - Falei limpando meus olhos. - Que barulho estranho - Falei ouvindo um som esquisito vindo de fora. - O que é?

- Ah não! - Sasuke falou apavorado.

- Ah não o que? AH NÃO O QUE? - Falei quase berrando.

- O carro parou, não quer andar. Está atolado na lama.

- Ah não!

- Vamos. - Ele falou.

- Vamos o que? - Perguntei inocente.

- Vamos lá fora empurrar o caro. Quer que eu utilize magia para faze-lo andar? - Ironizou.

- Sinceramente? Queria. Eu não vou me sujar toda lá fora... 

* * *

- Não acredito que você me fez me sujar toda aqui fora. - Disse empurrando o carro feito uma demente no meio da estrada de barro deserta, sendo iluminada somente pela luz do farol do carro.

- Empurra mais e fala menos. - Sasuke disse.

- Cala boca, Pinto.

Não acredito... Eu vou morrer aqui.

* * *

- Eu vou te matar. – Falei sentada na lama, olhando a lua.

- Eu sei. – Disse Sasuke fazendo o mesmo que eu.

- Minhas pernas de sabiá, meu crânio, tá tudo doendo. TÁ TUDO DOENDO! E ainda atoa. – Falei. – Você devia jogar essa lata velha pelo penhasco.

- Vai me dar um novo? – Ele falou virando o rosto em minha direção.

- Não.

- Então, nada feito.- Sorriu.

- Quando vamos embora? – Falei. Não, não conseguimos arrumar o carro. É pra matar um? É.

- Assim que o carro funcionar.

- Haha, engraçado você. – Ri ironicamente. – Fala, quando vamos embora?

- Assim que o carro funcionar, Sakura.

- Ai, estou nervosa. Vou matar um. – Levantei. – Nós PRECISAMOS ir embora. Minha maquiagem, minhas roupas... ELAS ESTÃO COM SAUDADES DE MIM! VOCÊ PRECISA ENTENDER OS SENTIMENTOS DELAS E FAZER ESSE CARRO FUNCIONAR!

- Não enxe, Sakura. – Ele disse e eu me agachei olhando para ele.

- Eu tenho medo daqui. – Falei sinceramente.

- Ah, Haruno Sakura tem medo de algo? Bom saber. – Falou.

- Estou falando sério. Tenho medo daqui, é muito escuro. – Falei segurando em seu braço e olhando para Sasuke.

Ele me encarou, olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, e me abraçou. Do nada. Me puxou e me abraçou me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Assim está melhor? – perguntou.

- Está. – Falei com a cabeça em seu peito e com os olhos fechados. – Está muito melhor...

* * *

WAWAWAWA, pronta para morte. QUERIDAS, PESSOAS DA MINHA VIDA, DESCULPEM )))))))))))))))): MIL VEZES DESCULPAS. É que eu sumi. É, eu sumi. Eu nem tava mais entrando direito no pc, pra falar a verdade. Parece que tinha enjoado. Não conseguia ficar mais de 1 hora nele. As vezes não consigo ainda, mais né...

ENFIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, vou tentar postar regularmente agora, já que já entrei em férias e (claro q) não fiquei de recuperação, se bem que nem vi meu boletim ainda KAKAKA -n

Ah, o tempinho que vou ficar sem postar, mais antes disso vou tentar postar bastante, vai ser em janeiro. Janeiro vou viajar pro EUA, aí vai ficar difícil. :( De qualquer forma, gomen, e espero que gostem. Q

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, quero vocês.


	6. Capítulo 5 Um aniversário diferente

**Capítulo 5 - Um aniversário diferente**

- Sakura? Sakura! - Alguém me cutucava e me balançava. Ai minhas costas. Onde estou?

- Oi... - Eu disse ainda sonolenta levantando. Era Sasuke me acordando.

- Vamos? Dei um jeitinho no carro. Porém, é melhor irmos logo antes que ele resolva quebrar novamente. - No fim ele deu um risinho.

- Ok. - Falei batendo na minha roupa que estava suja, já que havia dormido na estrada. Nesse chão... Sujo. Explicado o fato de que minhas costas doeram. Porém... Eu dormi com a cabeça no peito de Sasuke, então está tudo bem...

Não, não. Sai pensamentos. Não posso pensar isso. Para com isso, Sakura! PARA!

- Tudo bem, Sakura? - Sasuke perguntou dando a partida no carro. Acho que eu estava fazendo caretas durante minha discussão interna. Normal.

- Claro. - Sorri olhando para ele.

Chegamos rapidamente em casa. Não falamos absolutamente nada no caminho. Ele não estava afim de conversar provavelmente, e eu estava morrendo de sono.

Me despedi dele com um beijo no rosto, e subi as escadas rapidamente, entrando correndo no quarto. Acho que minha mãe me enforcaria se me visse agora. Deve está desesperada, já que passei a noite fora sem dar satisfação. Vou esperar Sasuke explicar para ela... Mais fácil.

Fui tomar um banho rápido. Lavei meu cabelo, e escovei os dentes. Meus cabelos pareciam um ninho de rato quando cheguei.

Sai no banheiro correndo. Ah, qual é? Vai que alguém me ve assim?

Mexi e remexi na minha mala, e botei uma camisa escrita "I S2 New York", botei umas pulseiras, um short e uma rasteirinha.

Desci as escadas e fui lá fora. Como sempre a porta de casa estava aberta. Não é pra menos, já que aqui não tem perigo algum.

Todas as casas da cidade dão direto para rua. Não sei explicar bem. Como havia dito, só tem quintal atrás. Na frente, saimos direto na calçada. Aqui as coisas eram diferentes. Na rua, que era de barro vermelho, não havia carro algum, a não ser o do meu pai. E a cidade "terminava" no campo de futebol no fim da rua. Pra falar a verdade, nem sei por que isso é uma cidade. Mais parece um bairro pequeno de uma cidade do interior.

- Sakura! - Gritou uma voz conhecida. Olhei para onde me chamavam e vi que era Tenten. - Quer jogar queimado? - Perguntou a mim. Todos seus amigos estavam em volta dela me olhando. Nossa, quanta gente.

- Pode ser. - Falei indo em direção à ela. Ela estava no campo.

- Então. - Ela disse assim que cheguei lá. - O grupo vai ser dividido em... - E ela explicou para todos como seria o jogo.

Eu voltei rapidinho na fazenda para botar minha rasteirinha e voltar para jogar.

Entrei pela porta que estava, como sempre, aberta, e deixei minha rasteirinha do lado do sofá observando Sasuke, que estava me olhando.

- A onde vai? - Ele me perguntou parecendo indiferente.

- Jogar queimado. - Falei. - Até mais. - Sai andando até o campo. Seria melhor eu te chamado ele? Acho que não...

Cheguei lá e começamos a jogar. Sempre fui uma completa monstra em esportes... É. Nunca fui boa nisso. Eu acho que é por algum milagre eu estar continuando no jogo, se bem que o que eu faço é fugir da bola. Em nenhum momento tento pega-la. Sabe, minha mira não é boa.

- SAKURA! - Tenten gritou atrás de mim. Estavamos no mesmo time. - A bola! DESVIA! - Eu desviei rapidamente caindo no chão e me ralando toda. Todos riram da forma que eu cai. Eu meio que mergulhei no chão.

Na verdade, riamos de tudo. A todo descanço de 15 minutos dos jogos que fizemos, nós contavamos piadas. Nunca havia me divertido tanto assim como hoje.

Aliás, fizemos mais 2 partidas e paramos. No final, o outro time havia ganho. Bem, não sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo...

Fomos até a rua, e sentamos lá começando a conversar, todos já estavam cansados. Sentamos no meio da rua mesmo. É muito raro passar um carro lá, então, não havia problema.

- Eaí, rosada? Qual seu nome mesmo? – Um ruivo dos olhos verdes que estava do meu lado falou para mim. Sei exatamente quem é...Gaara. Nunca esquecerei do nome de quem me jogou na cachoeira. Ele e mais um chamado Kankuro que não se encontra aqui.

- Sakura. – Tentei sorrir para ele, só que saiu mega forçado pelo jeito. Meu joelho estava doendo bastante, já que se encontrava todo ralado.

- E quantos anos você tem, doçura? – Ele falou no meu ouvido, enquanto todo mundo conversava animadamente em nossa volta.

- 15 anos. – Falei no seu ouvido também. O que custava provocar? Não iria perder nada. – Quase 16, pra falar a verdade. – Fiz uma careta involuntária e ele riu.

- Quase 16? – Perguntou.

- Sim. Faço daqui a 16 amanhã. – Comentei com ele. Até eu mesma havia me esquecido de meu aniversário! Como poderia esquecer? Acho que aqui eu não percebo muito o tempo. Perco a noção.

- Que interessante, doçura. – Ele continuava a falar no meu ouvido. Que tipo de apelido é esse? Doçura. Não gostei muito quando ele falou isso, e tentando não parecer anti-patica, dei um sorriso.

Olhei para todos e percebi que tinha mais uma pessoa ali... Sasuke. Estranho, nem havia percebido que ele entrou na roda. Deve ser porque estava conversando com Gaara. Também vi que ele olhava com raiva para nós, porém, deveria ser coisa da minha cabeça. Afinal, porque o pinto estaria olhando para eu e Gaara com raiva? Não havia explicação... Eu acho. Como eu disse, Sasuke é um menino de fases. É muito complicado entender aquela mente maligna masculina.

Fiquei prestando atenção no que tenten falava. Ela praticamente lidera a conversa.

- Sakura... - Ela se virou para mim me olhando com um sorriso maligno. Merda, to achando melhor eu fugir daqui... - Fala um garoto bonito aí... Daqui da roda, ok? - Ela me perguntou, e todos os olhares estavam sobre mim.

C-A-R-A-M-B-A. O que eu faço agora? Não posso simplesmente falar a primeira pessoa que me vem a cabeça. Certamente eu falaria Sasuke, porém... Não me sinto confortavel fazendo isso. Pelo menos não depois dele me apresentar a namorada dele.

- Hã... Eu... - Falei pensando e totalmente nervosa. Ai, vou matar Tenten! Relaxa Sakura! É só falar quem você acha bonito. Não é como pedir para casar com ele, nem muito menos se declarar. - Sasuke. - Falei suspirando.

Pensei que todo mundo ia rir de mim, falar babaquices, só que todos olharam com cara de bunda, como se fosse completamente normal. Até Sasuke fez isso. Só que no começo a reação foi um pouco diferente... Ele ficou me encarando um pouco diferente. Acho que era seu olhar, não sei...

- Normal. Enfim... - Tenten voltou a falar. - Pensei que voce falaria alguém diferente do que estamos acostumados. - Bufou.

- Como assim? - Perguntei.

- Toda vez que alguém diferente vem para nossa roda, perguntamos a mesma coisa. E todas falam "Sasuke". - Gaara respondeu com um pouco de raiva no tom, fazendo Sasuke puxar o lábio para um sorriso de canto. Típico.

- Eaí Sakura, quantos anos você tem? - Perguntou um garoto loiro todo abobalhado. Acho que seu nome era Naruto.

- 15 anos. - Falei bufando. Gaara havia me perguntado a pouco tempo a mesma coisa.

- Porém... - Gaara falou. Não, não fala que amanhã é meu aniversário! - Ela faz 16 amanhã! - Ele sorriu orgulhoso pensando ter feito algo bom.

Sasuke me olhou com as sombrancelhas arqueadas e todo o resto sorria de forma maligna para mim. Isso não me parece uma coisa boa... Merda.

Porém, eles não fizeram nada demais. Pelo menos ainda não fizeram.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram saindo da roda, até que só restou eu, Tenten, Gaara e Sasuke.

- Já anoiteceu? - eu sussurei para eu mesma, na intenção de ninguém ouvir. O que foi um fracasso.

- Nem eu vi o tempo passando. - Gaara falou, ainda do meu lado. Olhou para o relógio e continuou a falar. - Já é 21h. - Ele falou tranquilamente. Nem acreditei quando ele falou! Nossa, ficamos realmente muito tempo aqui. Me lembro que quando acabamos de jogar queimado era 18h!

- Bem, tenho que ir Sakura. Prometi ajudar minha mãe com algumas coisas. - Tenten se despediu de todos, e me deu um beijo no rosto. - Até mais.

Ela saiu, e eu senti a atmosfera pesada. Gaara e Sasuke se encaravam com raiva no olhar. Merda, onde fui me meter?

- Vou indo também Sakura. - Gaara disse. Pelo menos não vai ficar um clima pesado no ar. - Até mais, doçura. - Ele disse me dando um selino e saindo de perto.

- Hã? - Eu falei quando ele já estava longe. Ok, não entendi. Fiquei umas 200 anos encarando o chão tentando encontrar algo que fizesse gaara pensar que pode sair me beijando assim. Se bem que... É só um selinho. Porém, quem sabe o que seria amanhã?

- Que intimidade. - Falou Sasuke me olhando, pareceu estar em choque no começo, porém, seu rosto ficou indiferente bem rápido.

- Nem eu mesma sei porque ele fez isso. - Dei de ombros.

- E voce deixa assim? Ele te beijou e você não se importa? - Perguntou com a voz um pouco alterada. Medo do Sasuke, medo.

- Foi só um selinho Sasuke... - Falei o encarando.

- Quem sabe o que será amanhã? Não gostei da tua atitude. - Me disse emburrado com os braços cruzados. - Não gosto dele. Ainda mais com voce. - Declarou. Fiquei olhando pra ele processando a informação.

- Oh, não acredito, está com ciumes Sasuke? - Disse sorrindo ficando de joelhos e apertando a bochecha dele. - Que garoto fofinho. - Eu disse. - Ciumento. - Dei um peteleco na testa dele.

- Claro que estou! - Disse ainda com os braços cruzados, numa expresão bem infantil. Ele está realmente com ciumes, porém, porque estaria? Será que ele... - Já te vejo como uma amiga, uma irmã. Sinto que preciso de proteger. - Ele puxou meu braço me abraçando. Então é isso, não é? Não somente uma amiga... Além de tudo uma irmã. Por que será que estou triste com isso? Eu definitivamente não estou apaixonada por ele, como pensei na casa de Ino-porca-oxigenada. Eu... não posso estar apaixonada por um cara de mora no interior a milhares de quilometros de onde moro. Não posso.

- Chato. - Eu disse tentando sorrir e saindo do abraço dele.

- Não entendo como não gostou de Ino... - Ele disse olhando o céu, ainda sentado no meio da rua.

- Não entendo como GOSTA de Ino. - Falei. - Além de uma extrema oxigenada é muito anti-patica. Nem um bom dia me deu. Apenas um Oi muito dos vagundos. - Falei contrariada

- Depois eu que sou o ciumento. - Ele disse, porém, eu ignorei. - Ela tem vários defeitos Sakura. Muitos, porém, meu amor por ela é maior. Eu a amo. - Ele disse.

Por que parece que meu coração vai se despedaçar quando ele fala que a ama?

- A acho perfeita do jeito que é. - Ele continuou.

Por que parece que meu coração vai se despedaçar quando ele fala que a acha perfeita?

- A acho linda. - Retornou.

Por que parece que meu coração vai se despedaçar quando ele fala que a acha linda?

- E você? Não tem ninguém que goste? - Ele me encarou perguntando.

- Não... Pelo menos não ainda. - Sorri forçadamente. Não era mentira, não é? Eu não gostava de ninguém. Pelo menos eu acho. - Sasuke, vou entrar, ok? - Disse. Não estava me sentindo muito bem, não sei porque. Estava um triste.

- Já? - me perguntou levantando ao mesmo tempo que eu.

- Sim. Estou um pouco enjoada e cansada. - Disse. - Até amanhã. - Acenei entrando. Pelo que pude ver, ele foi conversar com seus amigos que estavam em uma outra calçada bastante alta.

Bufei assim que sentei em minha cama, com a porta já trancada. "O que está acontecendo comigo, hein?" Perguntei a mim mesma, com a mão no coração sentindo as batidas dele.

Dormi rapidamente depois de um banho, parece que o jogo realmente me cansou... Foi legal fazer coisas de crianças. Coisas que não envolviam computador, nem celular. Foi legal rir verdadeiramente, me ralar feito uma criança... Foi muito bom viver o dia de hoje, mesmo que eu sinta uma vontade imensa de chorar, aparentemente por nada.

* * *

Ouvido cochichos perto de mim. Ainda estava deitada na cama, morrendo de sono. Eram quantas horas? Abri meus olhos, ainda ouvindo os cochichos. Que maldição é essa? Me virei para ver se tinha alguém atrás da porta e-

- SURPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Todos berraram. Sabia. Eles estavam armando alguma coisa.

- Hã? - Falei olhando para a multidão no meu quarto me encarando. Todas as pessoas que estava na roda, inclusive Sasuke.

- Feliz aniversário Sakura! - Tenten me apertava num abraço. Fiquei encarando o pessoal sorrindo para mim, esperando alguma reação.

Como posso ter uma reação descente se estou vestindo um pijama hiper curto? Até bateria no pessoal expulsando todo mundo.

- O que fazem aqui? - perguntei ainda em estado de choque. - TODO MUNDO VAI EMBORA! ANDA. - Berrei.

- Não seja mal com a gente Sakura-chan. - Naruto surgiu da multidão que ocupava a metade do quarto e falo.

- Que Sakura-chan, o que? VAI EMBORA. Todos, vão. - Falei com raiva.

- Sakura, Sakura... Não queria fazer isso com você. Porém, está sendo muito mal com a gente. - Temari falou.

- É mesmo, Sakura. - Tenten retornou me olhando.

- O que vão fazer? - Perguntei, e me arrependi. De repente eu está encima de vários corpos que me seguravam rindo. - ME SOLTEM, CANIBAIS. - Gritei. - QUE MANIA É ESSA QUE TODO MUNDO TEM DE ME LEVANTAR? - Perguntei. Primeiro é Gaara e kankuro me jogando na cachoeira. Agora é... TODO MUNDO. O que eles iriam fazer.

- Relaxa Sakura. - Tenten disse pegando um saco e farinha e misturando com ovo. Eles vão tacar isso em mim? Ou pior, no meu cabelo?

Comecei a me movimentar, tentando fazer eles me soltarem. Só que eram muitos. Até nas minhas nádegas estavam tocando.

- Se sente bem, Doçura? - Gaara falou no meu ouvido. Nem precisei olhar para saber que era ele.

- O que acha? Estou hiper feliz poxa. - Falei ironicamente.

Eles pararam na beira do campo, onde tinha um Rio coberto por folhas. Já havia visto várias pessoas tomando banho nisso... Eca!

- ATACAR! - Tenten berra me olhado. Fiquei olhando para as pessoas, que me olhavam de forma cruel. Atacar? Como assim?

- FARINHA! - Outro alguém gritou. Ok, agora eu entendi. Nesse exato momento eu estava coberta de farinha, por todos os lados. Inclusive no meu cabelo.

- OVO! - Outra pessoa gritou, e em seguida senti ovos sobre mim.

- CRUÉIS! - gritei tentando fugir, até que senti me pegarem novamente. - O QUE VÃO FAZER AGORA?

- Você precisa de um banho, Sakura... - Temari falou rindo. Não. Não, eles não vão fazer isso...

Já fizeram. Achei que iria morrer. Eles me jogaram no Rio que contornava toda a cidade. E eu lá sei o que se tem dentro disso. Porém, para minha sorte era raso, batia na minha cintura.

- SEUS HORRÍVEIS. ME TIREM DAQUI! - Gritei sendo levada pela correnteza que me fazia cair toda vez que levantava.

Todo mundo saiu da margem do Rio. Só Sasuke continou lá me olhando e rindo.

Depois de muita dificuldade consegui sair de lá.

- Não acredito que participou disso. - Falei para Sasuke, enquanto olhava a meleca que eles fizeram no meu cabelo. - Que decepção Sasuke... Logo você.

- Não ajudei eles. - Ele falou.

- Porém também não os impediu! - Falei olhando para ele, que ria. - Do que está rindo? - Perguntei irritada.

- Belo pijama. - Sasuke disse me fazendo olhar para o pijama que estava.

- Ah, não... - Falei baixo. Meu pijama era um short rosa que mais parecia uma calcinha grande e uma regata branca com estampa de porquinhos.

Olhei para Sasuke e antes que ele falasse algo, corri para a fazenda.

Entrei correndo dentro do banheiro, minha toalha já estava lá.

- Que malignos! - Murmurrei enquanto tomava banho.

Demorei bastante à acabar de tomar banho. Quando entrei no quarto e vi o relógio, já era 17h. Eu realmente havia acordado tarde.

Botei meu pijama no cesto de roupa suja, e vesti um short, uma t-shirt com uma camisa xadrez aberta por cima, e um sapato.

Sequei meus cabelos, arrumando minha franja e, como sempre, botando quase todo meu cabelo para frente. Nossa, realmente estava gigante... Já havia chegado à altura do bumbum. Passei uma maquiagem leve, e desci sorrindo.

Sai de casa, e dei de cara com a multidão que havia me jogado no rio. Fechei a cara.

- Sakura, desculpe-nos, é que... - Tenten tentava se explicação.

- Ah, tudo bem. - Falei suspirando. Esse aniversário em menos de uma hora já bateu o record de agitação dos outros. Tenten sorriu assim que eu falei.

- Quer vir com a gente? Vamos lá dar uma volta na cachoeira. - Yuki me chamou.

- Não, ela já tem planos. - Sasuke chegou pegando minha mão.

- Tenho? - Perguntei.

- Sim.

- Ok, nos vemos depois Sakura. - Se despediram de mim e sairam andando.

- Tenho planos? Onde vamos? - Perguntei à Sasuke.

- Sim, será uma surpresa de aniversário. - Ele falou pegando minha mão e me levando para algum lugar.

- Não quero surpresas vindas de você! A última foi terrível. - Falei me lembrando de Ino.

- Prometo que será boa. - Ele disse.

Estavamos subindo um morro, e ele virava em várias direções, até que entrou em uma floresta.

- Tenho medo daqui. - Eu comentei desconfortavel.

- Relaxa. - Ele andou mais um pouco, até que a floresta acabou.

Paramos de frente a um lago enorme, com a água bem azul. Dava para ver os peixes andando por ela, pequenos peixinhos. A vista que tinhamos também era linda. Por incrivel que pareça o lago parecia ficar em um penhasco, e a visão que tinhamos era de um outro lago à baixo, fino e grande. Também muito azul.

- Que lindo. - Falei.

- Espera que o melhor ainda não começou. - Ele sorriu sentando-se perto do lago. Sentei também.

- O que é afinal?- Perguntei olhando a vista. Que perfeito, quanta paz...

- Espere. - Ele disse novamente. O céu já estava num tom roxo mesclado com azul e outras cores. E de repente, tudo mudou para laranja, e o céu começou a escurecer e o Sol estava se pondo. Agora sei do que ele falava.

Parecia que o Sol estava do nosso lado de tão grande que parecia ser. Era lindo.

- Gostou? - Perguntou segurando minha mão.

- Adorei. - Respondi apertando sua mão, e pousando minha cabeça sobre seu ombro. A vista daqui era impressionante... Era perfeita. Uma vista perfeita, num lugar perfeito, na companhia perfeita de um dia perfeito.

- Obrigada. - Sussurei em seu ouvido.

- Pelo que? - Perguntou passando sua mão por minha cintura e me trazendo mais pra perto.

- Por fazer meus dias melhores. - Disse fechando o olho, ainda com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Agora eu sabia. Eu estava apaixonada por Sasuke. Não sei de que forma isso ocorreu, quando, e nem sei como ainda não havia percebido. Só sei que havia acabado de descobrir um amor que estava nascendo aqui dentro. Não poderia ser ruim, não é? Acho que não precisa ele me amar. Só o quero do meu lado quando eu precisar. Só não quero sentir sua falta.

Senti ele me dando um beijo na testa, e apoiando sua cabeça sobre a minha.

- Feliz aniversário. - Ele disse sorrindo.

Diz aí, meu aniversário poderia ser mais perfeito?

* * *

Como sempre, não corrigi. Desculpem mil vezes pelos erros e se o capítulo saiu uma bosta ou não :( DUAEIUDAOIDUOID ESPERO QUE GOSTEM. Acabei de escrever. Eu meio estava no tédio (tédio no dia 1 de 2011, aham, forever alone) e me bateu uma inspiração repentina. O capítulo até que saiu bem gordinho, não é? :D Algum dia farei um capítulo hipopotamo pra voces e -n UAIDUEIOD

Espero que gostem, desculpem a demora! =)

**QueenBzzz**

É MESMO, TEM UM EPISÓDIO QUE ELE ASCENDE HMMMM que suspeito.

Enfim, que bom que gosou! É tãããão legal ler isso cara. Adoro receber elogios haha *-* Obrigada mesmo, viu? Espero que continue acompanhando para descobrir as novas aventuras de Sakura e Sasuke -n

**Vivi Akemi**

Desculpe pela demora ): mimimi UDAOIUEIODUEID espero que goste do capítulo viu? 3

**dai-cham**

Vamos arrebentar a Ino-javali. UAODIUEOID ek, odeio ela. Sempre gostei da Ino, porém, minha fanfic me faz ficar com raiva dela! hahaha HEY, obrigada por elogiar viu? Obrigada meeeeeeeeesmo! Adorei seu comentário. 3 espero que continue acompanhaaando, e desculpe pela demora. =) **  
**


	7. Capítulo 6 Banho de chuva

**Capítulo - Banho de chuva**

Depois de um tempo voltamos para casa abraçados. O braço dele estava apoiado em meu ombro e eu segurava sua cintura. Assim como irmãos.

Eu ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Esse sorriso significava felicidade. Apesar de eu ter descoberto que amava Sasuke, e que o mesmo tinha uma namorada, acho que estar ao lado dele me bastava.

Me diverti bastante hoje. Eu e Sasuke havíamos entrado no lago. Eu estava morrendo de medo por causa dos peixes que estavam lá, porém, ele me disse que não tinha problema algum e que me protegeria. Fora o fato de que os peixes eram realmente pequenos. Pareciam peixes de aquário. E eu não deveria temer já que enxergava tudo mesmo. Parecia até uma piscina. Conseguia enxergar muito bem meus pés quando entrei.

Ah, e não, eu não havia trazido biquíni algum. Eu entrei de roupa mesmo. E Sasuke entrou apenas de Bermuda.

Enfim, vou tudo verdadeiro sonho. Aquele dia era o que eu desejava salvar nos favoritos, e entrar lá cada vez que quisesse para reviver os momentos bons. Se não tivesse jeito até mesmo reviveria a cena dos ovos e da farinha.

Ainda abraçados, entramos na floresta para ir para casa. Já era noite, eu não enxergava quase nada. Apenas a luz da tua iluminava nosso caminho.

Virei-me para Sasuke, ficando de frente para ele, ainda com a mão em sua cintura. Abracei o mesmo bem forte e beijei seu rosto.

- Obrigada pelo dia de hoje. – Falei voltando à posição inicial.

- Ela pode se repetir mais vezes se quiser. - Ele disse sorrindo.

Chegamos em casa e nos despedimos. Eu subi para meu quarto e tomei um banho, indo em seguida dormir.

O dia havia sido bem agitado, então, dormi fácil fácil. Em questão de segundos de que deitei na cama meus olhos pesaram e eu dormi feito uma pedra. Acho que nada me faria acordar naquele momento.

* * *

Acordei na maior preguiça indo tomar logo um banho para despertar. Sabe qual é, não posso descer assim com a cara toda amassada.

Assim que sai do banho botei uma blusa qualquer e um short, acompanhado de uma sapatilha rasteira.

Enquanto me arrumava lembrei da existência da minha mãe. Sasuke disse que já havia contado o ocorrido para ela, porém, até hoje não a vi. Sério mesmo.

Desci as escadas e para minha surpresa minha mãe estava lá. Que praga, é só falar que ela aparece.

- Bom dia mãe, bom dia Tsunade. – Disse bocejando.

Sentei na mesa onde estava servido já o almoço.

- Onde estão todos? – Perguntei.

- Já almoçaram. Estavamos só te esperando para tirar a mesa. – Minha mãe disse calma – Ah, Sakura... Vamos visitar sua tia-avó Yume. Todos nós, para falar a verdade.

- Que que tem? – Perguntei comendo e a olhando.

- Vamos dormir lá. Fica a 2 horas daqui, então, só voltaremos depois de amanhã. – Ela disse calmamente.

- FICAREI SOZINHA? – Perguntei quase cuspindo toda a comida de minha boca.

- Não, Sasuke ficará com você aqui. – Ela disse indiferente.

Agora sim, eu acho que vomitaria.

- Ele sabe disso? – Perguntei tentando parecer normal. Porém, pela expressão dela acho que não estou conseguindo.

- Sim, já avisei a ele. – Respondeu. – Estamos indo agora, ok? Beijos. – Ela disse abanando as mãos. Então é assim? Ela simplesmente deixa sua filha aqui?

Ela foi andando para frente da casa, junto com toda a cambada da casa. Me despedi de meu pai, e eles partiram.

Quando menos esperei vi que Sasuke estava do meu lado. Ambos olhávamos para o carro se distanciando, com uma cara surpresa.

- Então é isso... – Eu disse olhando para o chão e balançando as mãos.

- É. –Ele disse meio constrangido.

Sério que eu vou ficar com Sasuke sozinha nessa casa? Eu só posso estar sonhando! Espero que ele não aproveite para trazer Ino-javali-chan para, novamente, ficarem trocando Saliva na minha frente.

Acabou que eu e Sasuke subimos para nossos quartos sem dar um pio. Nesse tempo eu fiquei atualizndo Ken, meu diário do Word. Sim, eu tenho um diário. E sim, ele é no computador.

Um tanto infantil, não? Porém, é ele que sabe todos meus segredos.

* * *

Já estava escurecendo. Eu havia descido e estava na sentada no chão proxima a porta junto de Sasuke. Estavamos calados observando a chuva grossa cair.

- Que chamativo... – Comentei mais para mim mesma observando as gotas caindo sobre o chão e fazendo um barulho forte.

- O que é chamativo? – Perguntou virando o rosto e me observando.

- A chuva. – Respondi automáticamente. – Sempre quis tomar banho de chuva. Minha mãe nunca gostou dessa idéia, já que eu poderia ficar resfriada. – Comentei.

- Por que não toma agora? – Pergutou.

- Ah, ela brigaria comigo e-

- Ela não está aqui. – Me interrompeu, olhando-me com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Sorri ao perceber o que ele disse.

- Poderia até ser, só que já está escurencendo. – Falei olhando para o céu nublado.

- Que que tem? Não nos impede de fazer. – Ele disse se levantando e me puxando pelos braços. – Vem Sakura!

- Não, é melhor eu ficar aqui. – Eu disse caguejando, tentando permanecer sentada, porém, ele era mais forte que eu. Conseguiu facilmente me puxar, me levando para fora. Em questão de segundos eu já estava completamente molhada, com os braços dele em volta de minha cintura.

- Você é muito mau, sabia? – Comentei quase sussurando no ouvido dele, dando um leve sorriso. O meu comentário saiu meio malicioso, porém, realmente não foi a intenção.

-Mesmo? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom que eu.

Estava notando que, se continuasse assim, a qualquer momento eu agarraria o Sasuke ali mesmo, então parei e me afastei dele o puxando para o campo gramado.

Se bem que, pensando bem, seria uma boa agarrar ele agora. Todos que estavam na casa de Sasuke, inclusive meus pais, estavam na casa da minha tia-avó e só voltariam depois de amanhã, assim como eu havia falado. Sem contar que todos da cidade haviam ido para a cidade com o ônibus que meu Tio Kakashi havia descolado de algum lugar.

Sério**, todos da cidade** foram. Para vocês verem como essa praga é pequena. Aqui praticamente todo mundo era primo. A família "Haruno" era feita de cerca de 90% dessa cidade. É, estranho.

Assim que chegamos lá o joguinho ainda não havia parado. Sasuke continuava a me provocar. Será que ele realmente estava ciente disso? Ah, claro que não! Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de pensar nisso. Afinal, como ele mesmo disse, nosso relacionamento era como de _irmão. _Não havia condições.

- Não era você que não queria tomar banho de chuva há poucos minutos atrás? – Ele me agarrou por trás me fazendo parar de rodar em torno de eu mesma de braços abertos. Ele falava no meu ouvido segurando minha cintura. Sentir seu hálito contra meu pescoço me fazia suspirar.

Ele não podia estar fazendo isso de verdade.

- Mudei de idéia. – Eu disse me virando e ficando cara a cara com ele. Cruzei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço enquanto ele ainda segurava minha cintura. Senti que seus olhos encaravam meus lábios.

Estava ciente do que aconteceria se nenhum de nós dois parassemos. Eu, no fundo, não queria parar mesmo.

- Por qual motivo? – Perguntou fazendo sua boca encostar sobre minha orelha. Extremeci na hora.

Será que Sasuke realmente estava bem? Faz um dia que ele havia falado que amava Ino. Realmente não entendia o comportamento dele agora... Acho que ele realmente não queria fazer isso.

Ele chegou mais perto dos meus lábios, e quando já estava para beijar, mexi minha cabeça de forma que ele deu um pequeno beijo em meu pescoço.

Sai de seus braços e comecei a correr.

- Você não me pega! – Eu disse ainda correndo pelo campo imenso, com um sorriso falso no rosto. O melhor que pude dar.

Na realidade, eu não queria sair correndo dele assim. Pelo menos, não nessa situação. É que eu sabia que Sasuke amava muito Ino. Ele nunca trairia uma menina que ama... Eu sempre tive certeza disso. Não sei o que aconteceu com o mesmo, só sei que em seu estado normal, pelo menos naquele dia, ele realmente iria se arrepender de fazer isso.

Ele pareceu não entender muito bem, porém, logo começou correr atrás de mim. Eu estava totalmente molhada, assim como ele. Eu corria e corria, e ele parecia não ter a minima dificuldade em me acompanhar. Logo ele me puxou pelo braço, e eu cai.

Fechei meus olhos como se isso diminusse minha dor na hora do impacto. Cai na grama fofa, e logo depois senti um peso encima de mim. Abri meus olhos e era Sasuke. Ele havia caido encima de mim.

O mesmo botou uma mão do lado da minha cabeça se apoiando, e me olhou nos olhos. Tudo que eu ouvia naquele momento era um barulho da chuva.

Ele chegou mais perto ainda de mim, e instintivamente eu fechei meus olhos. Agora eu sabia que ele não perguntaria se meu cabelo era tingido ou não. Eu tinha certeza que ele realmente me beijaria. Seria inevitavel.

Logo senti os lábios quentes se chocarem contra minha boca calmamente. Nunca soube o que fazer no meu primeiro beijo, sempre fiquei bastante nervosa pensando em como eu faria. Porém, é extinto. Você vai mexendo involuntariamente seus lábios.

Ele me beijava calmamente e logo pediu passagem para aprofundar mais o beijo. Por um segundo eu havia me esquecido completamente que estava na chuva e que estava deitada no gramado. Havia perdido a noção do tempo.

Quando nos separamos que fui notar que estava completamente escuro. No campo não havia nenhuma luz. A única coisa que nos iluminava, e muito pouco, era a luz fraca dos postes da rua.

Eu nem me movi, e logo depois ele começou a me beijar novamente. Nos beijamos mais e mais, sem parar, até que ouvimos o barulho do ônibus. Todos já haviam chegado.

Nos separamos sem dar tempo nem de nos olharmos, ele pegou na minha mão e corremos para a casa. Todos do ônibus estavam ocupados demais pegando suas bagagens de mão então nem nos repararam.

Entramos em casa correndo, molhando todo o piso. Já havia parado de chover forte.

Eu já estava indo subir a escada achando que tudo iria acabar ali mesmo, até sentir uma mão em meu braço me puxando. Vi que Sasuke havia trancado a porta.

Ele passou a mão em minha cintura me beijando novamente.

É, parece que não iria acabar tão cedo.

Meu maior medo era que, no final, ele me dissesse que isso não significou nada. E que ele apenas estava com muita saudade de Ino, acabando por agir naquele jeito...

Meu maior medo era que ele me machucasse. Era que ele deixasse uma ferida no meu coração que demorasse a sarar. Enquanto isso não acontece eu apenas me divirto com uma doce ilusão.

* * *

Primeiro de tudo: Quero a opinião de voces. Tava pensando em fazer o próximo capítulo em povs Sasuke. Se for Sasuke PO'VS (Sasuke contando a história) eu vou fazer um capítulo bem grande! Vai ser desde o aniversário da Sakura, até depois do banho de chuva. O que acham? OPINIÕESSSS JÁ! =)

* * *

Capítulo minusculo! ;-; Porém, eu tive que parar aí. Eu iria até tentei dar uma enrolada no meio, só que saiu horrível, aí eu apaguei. Enfim, pelo menos não demorou tanto! =) Fiquei um tempo sem entrar no (desde que postei aqui) e acabou que não tinha visto as reviews de voces! Nossa, ameeeeeeeeei elas! Me deixaram super feliz, e me deram uma baita inspiração! Adoro ver o que vocês pensam sobre a fanfic. Juro mesmo. =) Enfim, como sempre o capítulo não está trauduzido. Eu iria postar ontem bem a noite, só que eu ia parecer MUITO forever alone já que fiquei em casa no dia do meu aniversário escrevendo fanfic, cof cof.

QUERO QUE ME DEEM PARABÉNS. MEU PRESENTE VAI SER REVIEWS GORDINHAS E BONITINHAS -NNNNNNN GFJGHFJGHDFJGN TCHUTCHU alguém aí faz aniversário dia 3 também?hihi

**pricilla uchiha **Poxa, sério? Juro que nunca vou abandonar a fanfic. Pode ficar tranquila. É que as vezes eu fico sem inspiração, normal. Mais agora com mais reviews que estou recebendo eu meio que estou me vendo obrigada à escrever. E isso me trás inspiração! hihi Fico feliz que tenha gostado 3

**Vivi Akemi **É MESMO, mais relaxe e leia o capítulo SAUDIUDEIFB não teve no outro mais teve nesse. -n WEWE

**Tauanne **SERÁ? -n Não me decidi se vai ter gaasaku. Talvez, tenho uns planos pra fanfic... haha

**Aniinha Uchiha **É, tinha demorado bastante ): peço desculpas! UDIOUAOEID mais dessa vez até que saiu rápido, não é? Pequeno porém rápido! Pretendo postar ainda essa semana o próximo! Estou com hiper idéias malignas pra escrever e postar! UDIAUED ri muito das suas somas haha Concordo em todas. Que podre o "doçura". Não tinha apelido melhor não? :( Enfim, espero que continue acompanhando! =)

**dai-cham **IUDUAOIED AEAE, bora lá. Sasuke é um iludido, ele não ama a Ino-porca-chan. ELE NÃO PODE AMAR ELA ): USDJHFBDN F as vezes eu mesmo leio minha fanfic quase me matando por botar a Ino no meio haha Devia ter feito o sasuke solteiro -nnnn AE, ACHO QUE TU VAI SURTAR NESSA CAPÍTULO (minusculo, porém, significativo haha). Tomara que goste! =)

**Tsukyomiuchihasama **Ae a continuação! *-* Tomara que goste, wii

**Alice C. Uchiha **Realmente... Só que tinha idéias, e deixei elas pra esse capítulo. Mais não pensa que vai ficar tudo bem não haha tem bastante coisa pra rolar ainda! =) Não vão se acertar logo agora. Espero que goste hein rs

**QueenBzzz** Poxa, eu espelhei a Sakura em mim! ): SOU UMA NEGAÇÃO EM ESPORTES UDOIAUENF tipo, sou melhor na teoria mesmo. Eu + esportes= fail. Gaara vai aprontar, pode ter certeeeza! Tenho planos aqui haha A relação do Sasuke e da Sakura NÃO PODE ser tão fácil assim. Tenho mil idéias. Ah, e eu queria que me tacassem ovo :( Ontem foi meu aniversário e ninguém tacou. Me sinto deprimida por isso UDOIAUEIFN -n Sério ): Sonho de me tacarem ovo. Ah, e a reação da Sakura eu vou deixar pro próximo capítulo que tive POV'S dela, ok? Vou deixar tudo explicado e tal. =) Ela meio que vai sentar pra pensar. Não sei ainda como botar a situação, porém, tudo vai ser esclarecido direitinho. ESPERO QUE CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO WIIIIIII, amei teu comentario! *-* hihi

**\/**


	8. Capítulo 7 Coisas à pensar

**Capítulo 7 - Coisas à pensar**

- Sasuke, para. – Eu disse empurrando de leve ele na ponta da escada, enquanto o mesmo me distribuia beijos no pescoço. – Para, desgraça! – Disse, em vão pra falar a verdade. Ele continuava a me beijar. - Por favor. – Toquei em seu queixo e levantei o mesmo, fazendo um par de olhos negros me encararem. – Pare.

- Por que? – Perguntou inocente. Seus olhos ainda me encaravam. Sinto-me estranha quando ele me encara desse modo... Parece que pode ler meus pensamentos. Pode sentir tudo o que sinto. Chega a ser maldade. Instintivamente me encolhi um pouco.

- Porque você já tem uma dona. – Falei em seu ouvido, e fechei meus olhos abraçando Sasuke. – E eu sei que você a ama muito. – Declarei.

- Sei dos meus sentimentos. E posso te garantir, Sakura, que quem eu amo não é ela. – Relutou.

"_**E posso te garantir, Sakura, que quem eu amo não é ela."**_

Porém, também não sou eu.

- Eu amava Ino, não a amo mais. – Falou.

Continua não sendo eu.

- Eu te quero.

Continua não me amando. Só me querendo.

- Chega – Falei baixo. Olhei bem no fundo dos olhos de Sasuke, e tornei a falar. - Amanhã conversamos. – Me virei, e subi as escadas.

Cada passo que eu dava parecia mais pesado. Tudo devia estar perfeito. Então, por que eu estou arruinando tudo? Por que eu estou deixando tudo ficar embaçado novamente? Acho que, no final, eu realmente devia ter pensado mais e devia ter saído daquele gramado enquanto ainda dava tempo. O que acaba com todos os pensamentos positivos em relação à isso é que Sasuke é um homem que não mente. Ele somente diz a verdade.

E então você se pergunta: "Qual o diabo de problema disso?" O problema é que ele não disse que me ama. Ele disse que me quer, disse que não ama mais Ino... Em nenhum momento ele disse "Eu te amo". Essa era minha preocupação.

Me tranquei no meu quarto e peguei o Ken, meu querido diário no word. Acho que vale a pena escrever um pouquinho nele. Abri o notebook e fui direto nele.

"Querido Ken,

Como vai? Não, não tá nada bem comigo. Eu gosto de enrolar as coisas. É tipo um dom, de quando as coisas estão felizes, coloridas, estilo arco-íris da Xuxa, eu vou lá e acho um maldito defeito. O negócio é que estava bom e eu não sabia era meu relacionamento com Sasuke. A gente não é mais irmã e irmão. Irmãos não se beijam... Bem, só alguns. De qualquer forma, eu acho que estraguei tudo cedendo à tentação.

Eu sei, eu sei... Eu não me decido de uma vez. Ontem eu vim aqui reclamando do "relacionamento irmã-irmão" que ele disse que a gente tinha, e hoje eu venho aqui reclamar que estamos nos envolvendo de uma forma maior que isso... Não, estamos nos envolvendo não. **EU** estou me envolvendo demais. Sasuke deixou embaçado o que quis dizer, porém, foi verdadeiro. Ele disse que me quer. Não disse que me ama. E você sabe como o Sasuke é, não é Ken? Ele é direto. Se ele fala que te ama, ele somente te ama. Se ele fala que te odeia, ele somente te odeia. **Se ele fala que te quer, ele somente te quer. **Eu sinceramente queria não ligar pra esses detalhes, porém, o que mais me faz pensar neles é o fato de que eu estou me envolvendo cada vez mais e mais, e daqui uns dias eu simplesmente vou partir. E a recuperação disso tudo que me preocupa. Sasuke só vai virar para Ino e os dois vão ser como sempre foram, namoradinhos... E eu não. Acho que não tá nada certo. De qualquer forma, Ken, vou dormir. Estou cansada de não-sei-o-que, e nem tinha notado. Estou quase desmaiando aqui te digitando. Minha letra, se estivesse escrevendo, provavelmente estaria aquela bagança bonitona que eu sempre faço quando estou com preguiça... Na verdade, faço letra feia até quando não estou com preguiça. É algo natural, um dom. Sirvo pra ser médica até, nem preciso fazer a matéria ultra-secreta só pra quem cursa medicina que faz a letra ficar feia.

Beijos Ken.

**PS: torce por mim porque a macumba amorosa que me jogaram é braba. SAI DE MIM PRAGA!**"

Depois disso dormi com as luzes todas acesas mesmo. Quando deitei na cama meu corpo estava pesado, e dessa vez eu não fiquei pensando muito. Fui dormi direto, como se não houvesse problemas. Na real não tinha, era somente eu que gostava de complicar muito as coisas.

* * *

Acordei feliz no dia seguinte. Não sei o que diabos deu na minha pessoa para acordar feliz, porém, aconteceu.

Fiz tudo que tinha para fazer, escovei bem meus dentes já que não queria ficar com aquele cheiro amigável na boca perto do Sasuke e passei na frente do quarto do mesmo. Dei leve batidas e disse seu nome, o mesmo não atendeu e então eu fui entrando mesmo.

Abri feliz e enxerguei: O nada. Sasuke já havia saído do quarto.

Fui descendo as escadas pulando, e ouvi a voz de Sasuke. Desci mais rápido olhando para meus pés, e logo no fim levantei a cabeça.

- Sasuke! - Falei feliz sorrindo, balançando meus longos cabelos.

Sorriso que logo sumiu com a cena que eu via: Sasuke com Ino agarrados no sofá.

**"Eu já deveria saber.**" Era tudo o que eu pensava naquele momento.

* * *

**1ª aviso: Perdoem o capítulo pequeno, e ignorem meu surto abaixo! _ Prometo meeeeeeixxxxxxmo que faço um capítulo bom da próxima vez. Mesmo mesmo!**

**2ª aviso: Próximo capítulo TALVEZ Sasuke POV's. Não queria botar tão cedo pov's sasuke porque acho que perde o mistério hihi  
**

OII ZENTI BONITINHA. CARAMBA, EU TAVA DOIDA PRA FAZER UM CAPÍTULO, DOIDA MESMO. FIQUEI MUITO FELIXXXXXXXXXX COM AS REVIEWS! NEM SEI EXPLICAR. AMO VOCES FEIOS FEDORENTOS DA .

Ok, chega de ser anormal. Como eu odeio que escritora fique de nherc nherc (nherc = coisas fedulentas = coisas nhercs. tente entender meu vocabulário!111q1wjwonze!111) vou logo na verdade: Não escrevi por uma mistura de preguiça com falta de idéias. Quem escreve sabe: ta tudo feliz, idéia pulam em sua mente gloriosa e pomposa, tu abre o word/caderno/aporratoda e TUDO VAI EMBORA!111 ELES TE ABANDONAM. TE DEIXAM SÓ NO CARNAVAL E VIAJAM COM SUAS PARENTAS IDÉIAS FELIZES ): ok, chega de depressão por não viajar no carnaval. É que fui deixada pra trás, tchau bjs - Voltando: e também não escrevi porque tive dengue essa semana. mano, sempre vi na tv dengue. Nunca pensei que esse baita mosquito fdp mil vezes menor que eu fosse me picar. Passei o dia inteiro no soro, graças à minha querida imunidade baixa (tão baixa que o médico chamou um bando de coleguinhas pra olhar meu exame e ficar com cara de bunda falando que eu deveria ficar internada.) É. Não tinha porque eu contar na dengue. Seila... só queria falar, estou carente ): -NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNFGDHFGSHD

E, poxa, eu tinha planos pro carnaval. Eu iria ver o garoto que me inspirou à isso tudo, sacoé? MAIS UM MOSQUITINHO QUE APELIDEI DE RAULA (nome da minha vó, tão fdp quanto ela haha -n) RESOLVEU DAR UMAS VISITAS POR AQUI, E DEIXAR UM PRESENTE NA MINHA CORRENTE SANGUINEA, SACUMÉ. Coisa básica -n Daí ferrou com tudo. Eu não vi o mlk e a gente não teve um romance do interior que nem a sakura teve e ta tendo e vai ter, e tudo e mais -n :( Finalizando: essa fanfic é um sonho inutil adolescente. PAREM DE LER, É UM DIÁRIO SECREITTIORJKGRJHKFGN mano, to doente. Chega. To falando falando e não dizendo nada. Natural.

**Respondendos às reviews:**

**'Dusk Cherry -** IÇAE, é nois que bate na Ino. To armando já os planos pra matar ela no final da fanfic. USAOIDUOEID brimks. Enfim, obrigada amor! Nem sei te explicar como adoro comentários como o teu. Instimulam demaaais! hihi Espero que continue mandando reviews, ok?=) bj

**Neiigh - **TA DE BRIMKS QUE TU LEU MAIS DE 1 VEZ ESSA BAGANÇA NÉ? mano, eu vivo fazendo isso com as fanfics. seila, bateu emoção quando voce disse que faz isso com a MINHA fanfic. Tipo, gente, oi, to na tv. Me sinto a JK rowling. Seila USAOIDUOIEUDAEDNFD iei, espero que continue companhando ok? *u* nham nham Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Aniinha Uchiha **POIS É... Dessa vez nem tão rápido assim -n UODAUOEID Olha, talvez tenha hentai, viu? Depende! Tenho que arranjar o momento aí. E ta faltando, mas... Quem sabe pro final da fanfic! haha Obrigada por acompaanhar, e obrigada pelos elogios! =)

**Yuuki ai - **TEU COMENTÁRIO ME DEIXOU FELIZZZZZZZZ haha Sl, chego a nem acreditar quando falam que a fanfic "vicia". Porque, cara, nunca imaginei. AI, SEILA, TO NERVOSA, NÃO SEI EXPLICAR. Eu leio poucas fanfics que realmente me deixam viciada, que me fazem roer as canetas (sim, eu fico roendo canetas), e quando falam somente alguma coisa na qual sinto ou faço, já fico toda feliz hihi obrigaaaaaaaaaada pelos elogios.

**Sakureja **WAR, VOU TE BATER. sério, to lendo novamente as reviews pra responder, e to ficando toda boba com os comentários de voces! *u* Obrigada pelo parabéns UODUAOIEUIOD natural, estou ficando velha, algo à mais para me preocupar. hm De qualquer forma, obrigaaada 3

**Alice C. Uchiha **Que bom que gostoooooooou. ow, não sei bem se vai rolar hentai. Tudo indica que sim! UODUAOIED só não sei como vou enfiar hentai aí né ): iei, continue acompanhando.

**caamym **Mal na contagem ae UAOIDUOIEDUAOIDU ok, tentou. de qualquer forma... Se tu achou aquele curto, acho que vai me matar por esse. UADIOUEOID HFJDF O proximo vai ser bem grande, já que vai ser sasu POV's provavelmente e tal... Aí vai ter muita coisa pra botar. Ah, obrigada pelo parabéns UOISAUDOIEUDIOUDOIAEUDAIOD depois de 200 anos eu aqui aceitando parabéns, mano, que louco. Enfim, obrigada por acompanhar hihi

**Vivi Akemi **Obrigaaada pelo elogio hihi espero que continue acompanhando.

**Dai-cham **Adoro seus comentários. Tu se empolga, eu me empolgo, todos se empolgam. É uma felicidade USAOIDUOEIDU LoL é, a porca infelizmente ganhou essa. to quase fantasiando a sakura dando uns tapas nela, mas... ): -n é, penso. ei, desculpe a demora hahaha obrigada pelo parabéns, É NOIX

**GiGi Haruno **WAR, OBRIGADA! hihi e sasuke povs talvez só no outro capítulo, gomen ):

**pricilla uchiha **é meio tenso inspiração mesmo... ;/ de qualquer forma, esse é o problema de fazer sasuke pov's! tipo, ele conta tudo lá sabe? aí perde o mistério USAIODUEOID e eu odeio coisa melosa, tenho medo de deixar a fanfic muito "amor, corações, te amo sakura, te amo sasuke, tu é meu pancreas, meu bilis, meu ovário". D: dae dificulta.

** Aniinha Uchiha ** HFUISHDFDSJBGFNG EU SEI, DEMOREI, ME BATA. É CULPA DO MOSQUITO ): -n né nada. enfim, gomen. vou tentar não demorar, juro.

**Tsukyomiuchihasama **Que bom que gostou, viu? hihi ta aí a continuação, minuscula, porém, a continuação. haha

Ok, chega de responder reviews. Cansei UDAIUOIEDUEAOIDUE Pretendo postar daqui no máximo 3 dias, já que postei pouco, então, não vai fazer muita diferença. =) Pff não briguem comigo por culpa desse capítulo anão. hahaha até daqui a 3 dias UADOUOIEUDOAIEDU 3


	9. Capítulo 8 Partindo corações

**Capítulo 8 - Partindo corações**

Parece que minha felicidade realmente não dura muito.

Senti minha visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que se acumulavam ali. Não... Eu não iria chorar. Meu orgulho é maior que meu amor por ele. Sinto dizer, porém, é a realidade.

- Bom dia Sasuke... – Eu disse passando pela porta da sala, e saindo. Antes de cruzar a porta, eu olhei para Sasuke e, por ironia, nesse exato segundo uma lágrima solitária, teimosa e cheia de sentimentos desceu pela minha bochecha, fazendo Sasuke escancarar os olhos, como se estivesse surpreso a me ver chorando por ele... Ou melhor: Ele simplesmente pareceu surpreso a me ver. Estranhamente, já que, eu estava alojada ali. Não tinha como ele não saber que eu iria aparecer.

Tinha bastante gente na rua. Tenten até havia me chamado para jogar um pouco depois de eu sair de casa. Eu neguei, é claro. Naquele momento queria é ficar sozinha. Pensando em como sou inocente.

Ele nunca largaria sua namorada por mim. Nunca. Afinal, ele ama Ino, não é? Ele a ama! Eu desde o começo sabia que isso não iria funcionar. Ele sentiria somente prazer, e eu me apaixonaria ainda mais por ele. E iria acabar sendo machucada...

Sem contar que nosso relacionamento é impossível. Eu irei em poucos dias. Na realidade, a viagem era para durar somente 1 semana. Porém, como todos nós estamos de férias decidimos ficar por aqui mesmo... Por mais um tempo.

Fui andando até o lugar que Sasuke havia me levado no meu aniversário. A cada passo que eu dava, parecia que pisava em falso e que iria cair. Minhas pernas estavam fracas, e só o que eu teimava em fazer era segurar as lágrimas que queriam se libertar.

Logo cheguei ao local e sentei-me na borda do lago botando minhas pernas lá dentro.

Eu ficava me lembrando detalhadamente de tudo que aconteceu aqui... Uma nostalgia terrível.

Fiquei amaldiçoando Sasuke mentalmente por alguns segundos, até que finalmente me toquei: A culpa de tudo isso era minha. Tudo culpa minha. Como eu fui capaz de me apaixonar por Sasuke? Era pedir para ser machucada. E o pior de tudo era que eu tinha a absoluta certeza de que a culpa era minha, somente minha. Sasuke não me iludiu nenhum segundo. Ele foi sincero comigo. Só não esperei que ele fosse capaz de trazer Ino depois de tudo. Ainda mais no dia seguinte do ocorrido.

- Iludida. - Disse, bufando no final. Olhei novamente para o lago e senti a água quentinha em meus pés.

Sem pensar duas vezes, tirei minha roupa, ficando apenas de lingerie, e pulei no lago, indo o mais fundo possível e observando tudo lá dentro. Os peixes já não me davam medo. Na verdade, estavam tão simpáticos ao meu ver, que eu apenas queria permanecer ali com eles. Tranquilamente, andando de um lado para o outro. Assim como eles.

Comecei a sentir falta de ar, e fui nadando rapidamente para a borda. Havia perdido totalmente a noção do tempo. Não havia nem percebido o quanto necessitada de oxigênio.

Senti um grande alivio assim que cheguei à superfície. Depois que regulei minha respiração, olhei para baixo observando que estava de lingerie vermelha. Podem me achar maluca por pular nesses trajes aqui, em um lugar aberto. Só que, sendo sincera, eu simplesmente estava com a cabeça cheia de mais. Tinha consciência que meus problemas eram muito pequenos comparados aos dos outros, porém, esse era o ponto na qual eu achava forte. Isso varia de acordo com as experiências. E de fato, eu não era uma pessoa experiente.

Sem contar que ninguém além de Sasuke e eu conheciam aquele lugar. Da forma que é escondido, dificilmente o achariam.

Levantei minha cabeça observando o sol que brilhava. Quando minha vista se cansou virei-me completamente para a direção da floresta, abrindo de leve a boca e deixando, por poucos segundos, o desespero correr em mim.

Sentado com os pés na borda do lago estava Sasuke me observando com uma expressão séria.

Mergulhei mais uma vez, nadando por debaixo da água até a borda, e fui até a superfície, me apoiando na borda de pedra e saindo do lago, me sentando ao lado de Sasuke.

Notei que o mesmo passou os olhos demoradamente pelos meus trajes, porém, não me senti envergonhada nem nada do gênero. Pelo contrário, estava muito confortável.

- Estava a quanto tempo me observando? - Perguntei, encarando o sol que brilhava no céu azul.

- Desde que você voltou para a superfície, depois de um belo tempo debaixo da água. - Falou. - Grande fôlego. – Prosseguiu, dessa vez me encarando.

- E o que exatamente veio fazer aqui? - Perguntei novamente. Por incrível que pareça não estava nem um pouco nervosa. Como eu disse, eu estava super confortável. Mesmo não devendo.

- Eu queria te pedir desculp-

- Desculpas pelo o que? - O interrompi. - Não tem motivo algum para se desculpar. É só que às vezes... Eu sou emocional demais.

- Desculpas por trazer Ino aqui, principalmente. - Falou encarando os peixes do lago.

- Ela é sua namorada. Normal trazê-la aqui, não é? - Falei agora um pouco nervosa.

- Não quando acabo de descobrir quem, na realidade, amo. - Ao Sasuke terminar a frase, olhei para o mesmo encarando no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Eu tenho medo de seus sentimentos. - Falei, sendo sincera. - Ontem você havia me dito a mesma coisa, e hoje o vejo agarrado com Ino na sala.

- Mas é-

- Supondo que o que você disse seja verdade...Como conseguiu parar de amar Ino tão rápido? - Perguntei, o interrompendo e voltando a encarar o Sol.

- Não parei de ama-la. Eu, simplesmente, nunca a amei.

- E como descobriu isso? - Perguntei balançando meus pés que se encontravam dentro da água.

- No momento que encontrei alguém na qual realmente nutro esse sentimento.

- Continuo tendo medo de seus sentimentos.

- Posso tirar esse seu medo. - Falou, se aproximando de mim, botando suas mãos em cada lado de meu corpo. Um segundo depois eu já estava com as costas no chão de pedra, completamente deitada, com Sasuke por cima de mim.

- Não quero descobrir como. - Falei, rebatendo. Eu simplesmente não iria me render... Não dessa vez.

- Só me deixe tentar! - Ele disse próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Não dessa vez.

- Para que tanto medo? - Me perguntou.

- Para prevenção de futuros cortes no coração. - Falei isso, e instantaneamente ele ficou calado.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e tirei seu braço que me prendia ao chão, o tirando de cima de mim.

- Acho melhor achar uma nova forma de amar Ino. - Retornei a falar, despejando um beijo em sua bochecha e pegando minhas roupas para ir embora.

Desajeitadamente, sai em direção à pequena floresta andando e botando minha roupa ao mesmo tempo.

- Parece que vai ser divertido... - Disse quando, finalmente, botei minha roupa, andando tranquilamente com somente um desejo: Brincar com os sentimentos do Sasuke. Dessa vez, sou eu quem partirei seu coração.

* * *

OI =) OI OI...SAJDIOAUREIOR EAE RAPAZEADA? COMO VÃO? Eu sei que vocês querem me matar, esfolar, arrancar tudo que é orgão, MAS... desculpa hihi Vou ser sincera: eu esqueci TOTALMENTE dessa fanfic! É tanta coisa na minha cabeça agora que eu até esqueci. Realmente não foi por mal... Porém, assim que eu lembrei, eu corri para escrever. Por isso que saiu pequeno! Eu não queria demorar mais, e queria dar um UP pra vocês verem que minha pessoa estava viva. ):

E, YEYE, ALGUÉM AÍ É DO RIO DE JANEIRO E GOSTA DE MCFLY? OU ALGUÉM SIMPLESMENTE GOSTA DE MCFLY? UADOAIUEOIDUAED porque, na real, eu não tenho ninguém pra conversar sobre a vida deles ): HAHAHA seila... ninguém mesmo. É tão chato amar algo e não ter com quem falar e blé... (Isabella carente. -n ADOUOEIDUAOIED )

Anyway, Obrigada pelas reviews, desculpem-me a demora e pelo fato de eu estar falando coisa com coisa, e... Na próxima tem agarramento hahahahha =) XOXO


End file.
